EMISON: The story about True Love
by EMISONmyLIFE
Summary: Alison ran away from Rosewood 2 years ago because she was threatened by someone called "-A". But Emily, her BFF who is in love with her since the first time they met, does everything humanly possible to get Alison back to Rosewood with help of her friends Hanna, Aria and Spencer. But when they meet Alison again things are becoming very akward between them all.
1. The Text

**- Emily's POV -**

_[phone is ringing]_"It better not be -A. Because I am seriously not in the mood to deal with this right now." I thought by myself. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and looked at it as the screen lights up. _'1 new message from Alison'_ it said. "Guys, it's a text from Alison!" I shouted to the girls. Everybody came running to me as fast as possible and they looked at the my phone. "She wants to meet up with us again." Aria said while reading the text out loud. "Yeah, but why does she? I mean she has been running for like 2 years now and she texted us like 4 times where she was saying she was 'fine' under these curcustances. She never even answered our calls or texts, so why does she want to meet up?" Hanna asked while being confused. "We still don't know who this -A freak is, and that scares me to death everytime Alison is trying to make contact." Spencer said. "Maybe she doesn't want to run anymore?" I said to the group. Somewhere deep in my heart this thought was getting me really excited, I would do anything in the entire world to give her a warm hug again, talk to her or atleast to see her beautiful face. After all Alison put me through, which still really hurts, I still love her but when I talk about it with the girls they start to judge me and Spencer was probably giving me a speech why I shouldn't so I didn't talk about it too often. It is just this warm and amazing feeling when I see or think about Alison what won't go away. But it's a lost case anyways, Alison doesn't love me the way I love her. Atleast that is what she said to me last time we had a conversation but I think she lies, she is way too fabulous and has too much self-respect to come out for being gay.

"Hello? Earth to Emily?" I heard Spencer saying to me while clapping her hands. "Huh? What were you saying?" I said while still shocked about my daydream. "I was saying that if that what Alison wants a lot is going to change. Good stuff and bad stuff." Spencer repeated. "Doesn't matter for me, I am willing to give her a second chance!" I said immediatly without hesitating. "Don't you remember what she did to all us Emily? Specially did to you, she broke your heart in million peaces if it isn't more. I don't really get your gay feelings." Spencer said confused. "What is that supposed to mean? My _'gay'_ feelings?" I said angry and confused but mostly hurt. "It means nothing, I am just saying you need to be carefull with her if she really wants to come back." Spencer said worried. "Yeah sure, I knew that already." I snapped. It remained silent for a while when my phone started to beep again. _'1 new message from Alison'_ it reads. Hmm, I wonder what's that about I thought by myself. I opened the text and read it. 'I look forward to our meeting, I bought new clothes and new parfume specially for you but don't tell anyone. See you soon! XOXO Alison' This message gave me a really big smile, something I hadn't done much lately. "What's that about Em?" Hanna asked me curious. I can't tell the other girls Alison told me to keep it a secret so I do. Ohh, she has still so much power over me. I need to resist "Uhh, nothing important." I said shy. "Then why are you smiling like crazy? Looks like you have just seen a puppy." Hanna said confused. "Well, actually it's a text from Alison again. But I can't tell you guys whats in it." I was starting to blush really hard right now, it's hard to hide your feelings from your best friends. "You know that she is playing with your feelings again right? Just like before. She isn't gay Emily." Spencer said a bit angry. "I don't know. She probably is. But my heart says I should give her a second chance. So I don't know why you are being mad at me for having hope." "Well, you know what they say about hope..." Spencer replied immediatly. "Stop the bitchfighting. Both of you!" Aria cutted Spencer off by shouting. "We are all going with you on this trip Emily, we care about you and want you to be happy." Hanna said to me on her nicest tone. She is such a good friend, I don't know if I was able to recover from those 2 years when Alison was gone if she wasn't with me all the time. "The bus for Ravenswood leaves in an hour, so we all meet up in 45 minutes at my house. Okay?" I said while looking on my phone for the times and everybody agreed. "Then I'm going to run home now. Need to shower, put on my best clothes, curl my hair, do my make up..." I sum up. "Yeah, we know. You want to look good when you meet her again." Spencer cut me off. I ignored Spencer because she was just being jealous at me now and I didn't want to fight with my best friends before actually meeting Alison again. **Because she was the only thing I could think of right now...**


	2. The Meeting

**- Alison POV -**

_[looks in the mirror and plays with her hair]_ "Well, I look perfect!" I told myself. Emily will definitely appreciate this. Today it was finally the day I've been working to for the past 2 years. I was finally going to meet the girls again and I was very nervous about it, but then I figured they might be nervous aswell which gave me sort of a relaxed feeling. The most important part of the meeting was how they were going to react on me telling I actually wanted to come back to Rosewood, actually more important how Emily was going to react to it. She was basically the reason I was trying to get back to Rosewood same as my family, although my family isn't complete anymore. A month ago I got told by one of my PI's (Personal Investigators) my has mom passed away and got burried in our backyard. After this I got a message _'I am sorry about your mom. But somebody had to take your place. Kisses -A.'_ and after this message I never heard from -A again so this is the perfect moment to get back to my friends. **I was done fighting!**

I am completely changed as a human being in the time I got hunted. I am not such a bitch anymore as I used to be to my BFF's and my loved ones, including Emily in both groups. Yeah, I was love with Emily since the first day in school. But I was always affraid of telling people I was secretly gay but this would have ruined my popularity and reputation so I decided to act like a normal beautiful teenager. But I was done keeping secrets, I was done tellling lies, I was done hiding my feelings for everybody. I just wanted to be myself but with great power comes great responsibility so this was one of the few things I decided to work on through time. With help of Emily I am sure this will be allright, I just needed to know if she still loved me. What was I saying, offcourse she still loved me. This girl is unbelievable, after everything I put her through she still seems to love the person she cares about the most. No matter what happens, she will never give up on you like everyone else would. This was always keeping me strong whenever I was changing my undercover spot or when I got another -A text or whatever. "Here is it girls, this is the address Alison gave me." I snapped out of my daydream by the sound of this familiar and beautiful voice. It was Emily and her voice gave me a warm and pleasuring feeling, the feeling of finally being save again, the feeling I didn't had in a very very long time. When I heard one of the girls knocking on my door I opened up as fast as I could which suprised them apparently. "Did you miss me?" I told the girls while looking at Emily as they all stood their in shock.

The girls were lined up as following. Emily stood in the middle of them all, and was definitely the one who knocked on my door, followed up by Hanna and Aria by her side and Spencer standing behind them. "So did you?" I asked them but still no response from one of them. "Alison it is really you!" Emily started to yell and jumped to me giving me a big hug, which lifted me in the air a little bit as I started to feel the ground disappearing under my feet. This hug was literally all I needed right now to comfort me right now. I wanted to kiss her so badly but that would have ruined the moment immediatly. She started to push me away as I was still hugging, this was hurting me from the inside but I didn't want to let them know so I stayed strong as the others gave me a small hug of just a few seconds compared to Emily's hug which was more like an hour to me. "Come on in, then I'll show you the house." and everybody started to get inside.

"Is this the house where you where hiding yourself?" Hanna asked curious. "Not all the time, I travelled a lot but if I have to count all the buildings then this is the one I have stayed the most." I told them as I started to sit on the sofa which was in my mini house/appartement. "This place isn't really big Ali." Aria said while walking and looking around. I didn't know how to comment on this, did she mean that positive or negative, I couldn't tell so I just started to think it was meant positive. "You don't need much space when your on the run Aria." This was possibly the only right thing to say and everybody nodded as they seem to understand the idea. This house was at the other side of Ravenswood, also known as the dark part, where nobody actually wanted to live nor spend their time. The house was actually a piece of crap either. It had a fridge, a table with 2 chairs, a lamp what was the only light in the entire house since the windows were closed with wooden planks, a huge mirror, a small sofa and a bed for 2 people which covered up a lot of the free space. "If you want you can grab a chair at the table or sit down next to me." I tried to break the silence as they were still shocked and kept their distance between me and them. Spencer and Aria were on the chairs on the chairs across the sofa and I was sitting between Emily and Hanna. "So here we are Ali, now tell us why you wanted to meet up." Spencer sounded a little mad. I didn't really know why but it had something to do before they arrived here I assumed. "Guys, I am done fighting. I want to come home!" I said while my eyes started to burn. I managed to keep my eyes from tearing because that was the occassion why they burned. "What about -A?" Aria said before anyone else could. "I haven't had any texts from this person since my mom died. He told me my mom took my place and from then I never heard of this freak again." I explained to them. "Ali, that is great news!" Hanna said. Everybody started to look at her with big eyes. "I think what Hanna means is..." Emily tried to cover for her but she got cut off by Hanna. "Hanna knows what Hanna means. Hanna means that it's great you haven't heard from -A anymore. Not 'your mam passed away' news." "Well, I am glad your are willing to come back home with us" Emily said to me with a big hand and tried to reach for my hand. Our fingers interlocked the moment I saw her trying to silently take my hand.

"Wow wow... Slow down Emily. Like I told you before this is going to be much more bad then good." Spencer sounded a bit pissed and I still didn't know why but I didn't like her way of acting at the moment. "If she really wants this, this is were we should be helping her with." Emily gave Spencer a dirty look. "I agree with Emily." Aria and Hanna mentioned. "Okay, fine. But I'll warn you Alison if you ever hurt Emily again you are in serious trouble." Spencer said and rolled with her eyes. "No, I would never want to hurt Emily. Or one of you guys. It will be like before I ran away, all fine and busy with our own lives." I told them but I immediatly regret it. Because I hurt Emily the most of all the girls by breaking heart and we all knew it was never gonna be like before. "It's not going to be like before Ali, but I know what you mean." Emily said to me. This was it, I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I started crying on Emily's shoulder, and hoped she would calm me. Then I felt a her arm around me and she started to rub my back with her hand. "Don't cry Ali, I will protect you. As long as you live. I didn't want to make you cry babe" she whispers to me. Did she just call me babe because she still loved me or just to comfort me? I don't know but her voice really helped me while I was trying to take control over my tears again.

**- Hanna's POV-**

"Look how cute they are together." I whispered to Aria while the others didn't hear me saying that. "I know right, I mean we didn't see much of the new Alison but I start to like it." Aria whispered back. "Come with me to the toilet, where we can talk about this without Emily and Alison knowing." I said now including Spencer to our conversation aswell and they both nodded. "Alison, where is your bathroom? I really need to uhh... well you know... pee." I didn't know what else to cover my tracks with, because thats what you do in the bathroom right. "The first door next to the fridge, the other door you go outside." she said in between her tears. I pointed my look at Aria and Spencer to tell them to come with me and so they did. I locked the door behind us. **A small bathroom, for a big decision.**


	3. Back to Rosewood

**- Hanna POV-**

"Guys, before we decide what to do with Alison we all need to look really good at Emily. Did you guys notice how happy she is right now. I mean we are doing this all for Emily if I can remember our previous conversation." I started the conversation. "I agree on this one. I mean if seen Emily the past 2 years and her life was a piece of crap. Seeing her so happy like this makes me cry." Aria told while putting down the toilet seat so she could sit on it. "You know Alison got us in a lot of trouble right? And we still don't know if she really loves Emily or is just playing her again." Spencer noted. "Spencer cut the bitchy crap please. Do it for Emily." I said sounding a bit mad and irritated. "Then I guess we should find out about what Alison really feels. I am sure we can get easily under her though skin right now. She is so vulnerable at the moment." Aria said and everyone, including Spencer, agreed. "Cool, it's like a new adventure after -A. Trying to match Alison and Emily together. I like that." Hanna said really excited. "Not so loud Hanna, we better keep this a secret for our two lovebirds." Aria said funny. "Talking about our couple, we should go back to our room before they are glued to eachother." Spencer said and we all agreed. We had an new mission. Saving Emily's and Alison's life and match them together. And I was really starting to like the idea of being _'Love Doctor Hanna'_.

"Ahh look at them being cute." I whispered to the girls and we all said _'Ahww'_ like we girls do when we see puppy's. Alison was laying with her head on Emily's shoulder and Emily was playing with her hair and whispering things to herself. Nobody could recognise what she was saying, I guess that was one of those things gay people do. "What are you two doing?" I shouted excited and I shocked Emily apparently because she immediatly stopped playing with her hair and was trying to cover her hand as fast as she could. "Not so loud! She is sleeping.." Emily told us on her most quite tone. "How is that even possible? We were gone for not even 5 minutes but it's okay. I won't ruin your moment." Spencer asked confused. "Yeah, what were you guys doing in there? Because Hanna obviously didn't need to pee." Typically something for Emily to answer a question with another question. She allways did this when she was shy or blushing. "I asked you something first Emily. Don't try dodging it." "Well. I don't know. She said she was tired and then she layed her head on my shoulder and so it happend." Emily explained while blushing like crazy. "Well. We might have a solution to that one. We talked in the bathroom about Alison coming back to Rosewood and it seemed us a pretty good idea if she was coming with us. For you." I told Emily with excitement. You could see she was shocked but also very happy. "Why I didn't get to be in this meeting, I mean you guys don't even know my vote and if I'm ready for it." she said. "Emily please, Alison is sleeping on your shoulder, which means to me that you are pretty ready. Besides we didn't include you because we already knew your answer anyways. It isn't that hard to guess. You still love her and you can't deny that." Aria told her and Emily immediatly started blushing and clapping of joy which accidently woke up Alison.

**- Emily POV-**

I couldn't help but smile at what Hanna said. I couldn't believe that they actually wanted to have Alison back as much as I did. Offcourse they would, they were still her BFF's but I was still the girl which loved her unconditionally. As I started to look down I saw Alison was awake because of my excited clapping. "Im sorry Alison, I forgot you were asleep." I said sad. "No, don't worry babe. I should be the one who is sorry. It's so not cool to fall asleep when you have visitors." Oh boy, she was so cute. "But were are you so excited about?" she asked me immediatly. "Uhh... Well, we got good news." Hanna answered before I could but I cut her off. "I want you to come home with me, it will not be easy but I can't leave you here after seeing you. I was excited about the girls approving. We are all in this together." I said and I saw Alison tearing, I don't know why she was holding it in front of her BFF's but maybe she was scared of showing her new side. I knew she was changed. "It's okay Alison, I am here to comfort you. You can cry savely." I whispered to her and she puts her head on my chest and started crying immediatly. I rubbed her back and kept saying it was okay. This time out loud so the other girls could hear it aswell. "Ali, look at me." and she started to look straight in my eyes. I removed the tears from her face with my thumbs and smiled at her saying "It's okay Ali, I am here. You can tell me whats wrong.". "Emily, these aren't sad tears. these are happy tears. I am so happy I can finally come home with you guys." she said while hugging me. "When can I come with?" she asked. I looked at the other girls and they wanted to say something but I answered before they could. "Why aren't you coming with us now? You didn't think I was going to leave here right. I mean it was a hell to come here in the first place, im definitely not going back another time." I said while winking but everybody but Alison saw it, which made the girls giggle a bit.

"Now? That's fantastic but I don't want to be trouble or ruining the schedules for you guys." she said while jumping of the sofa. "You're not ruining everything, you are only making things better." I said to her and whispered afterwards "For me atleast..." but luckily nobody heared this. "But you need to pack quick because the bus back to Rosewood leaves in 15 minutes." Aria said. Alison jumped up and started packing her bag. She putted some clothes in it and she was done. "I'm done." she said smiling. "Wow, that's fast." I said shocked. "Offcourse, If you're on the run you can't have too many stuff to pack. Only thing what really matters are my jewelry and my phone and I always have them equiped or in my bag so clothes are all I needed." she explained and put my hand on my head. "Offcourse, why I didn't think of that." I said shy. "Well, I know why. You're being distracted." Spencer said. "Really funny Spence. Now get moving." Hanna said while pointing at the door and Hanna, Spencer and Aria moved out of the house leaving me here with Alison. "I will leave you alone so you can say goodbye to your house." I said while moving towards the door but Alison followed me immediatly. "I have had only nightmares at this place. I don't have anything to say goodbye to." she said and we left the house at the same time. I grabbed the keys from my bag and locked the door. "Done, up to adventure!" she said but nobody was actually able to comment on that so we all smiled and walked to the busstation. **It feels good to be a group again!**


	4. The Busride

**- Alison's POV -**

"Shit, we didn't make it." I said to the girls as soon as I could read the bustimes at the station. "I told you she would ruin our schedule. We should have never let her come with us, she slows us down to hard." Emily said to Hanna but then facing me with a wink and a big smile. Everybody started laughing. Luckily it was a joke. Emily is really confusing me at the moment. When I was crying I felt like she was still in love with me and never stopped doing that and before that she was keeping her distance from me. I don't know if I imagined that or it were just the nerves. "You can carry my bag if that suits you better." I winked back. "Then nevermind, you can carry your own stuff easily. It's not much stuff and I told you coming back wasn't easy but you insisted on coming with us, we couldn't really say 'no' anymore." Emily said still laughing. "_[I cleared my throat] _I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me here." I said sadly. "Oh babe. I am just teasing you. Come here and give me a hug." she said and I dropped my bag immediatly and hugged her. "Please don't let me scare this much ever again." I bumped her shoulder and started putting my fake sad face on. "That's revenge for what you did to me by running away, and I didn't even start teasing yet." she winked. Oh god I am so happy that was just another joke, I knew it for 99% but deep inside my heart it scared me to death when she was saying that.

"Guys, I don't want to ruin your lovely moment but we have to discuss what to do. We can't just keep sitting here untill they next bus to Rosewood comes because that one is coming tomorrow morning at 10am." Spencer said. "So what should we do?" Hanna asked. "I know a nice hotel not to far from here. We could go there by bus, it's in the other side of Ravenswood though. I've been there with my parents and Jason when I was around the age of 5." I said and the girls looked at me. "That's one thing we could do, I wouldn't mind staying in a hotel for 1 night." "Me neither." Emily said to agree on Aria's fact she liked Alison's idea. "Somebody else a other idea? Because I'm fine with it too." Spencer mentioned. "As long as they have food at this Hotel." Hanna smirked. "Classic Hanna, I missed that one." I said to her and she started laughing. "Bus comes in 10 minutes and I guess we need to travel 30 minutes by bus, if routes aren't changed." I said and we all started to sit on the ground waiting for the bus to arrive.

When the 10 minutes striked on my phone there was a bus coming our way and we were all standing again. We started to get in the bus and pay for our ticket. The backseat of the bus was free so we decided to go sit there as 5 people in a row. I was sitting at the most left seat next to the window with Emily sitting to the right side of me, like she demanded. Next to Emily was Hanna followed by Aria and the most right seat, also by a window, was Spencer's. As the bus started I got excited about our little trip together. When we were for 15 minutes in the bus I was starting to feel really sick. "Emily can you move a bit. I need to go to the toilet." and she moved. "Whats up Ali, you are looking very pale. Are you not feeling well?" Emily asked worried. As I tried to answer I felt something coming up so I closed my mouth again and trying to the toilet as fast as I could and closed the door behind me. I heard someone coming to the toilet and trying to open it. "Ali, its me, Emi. What's going on?" I heard her saying but before I could answer I was kneeling on the floor with my face above the toilet and puking. "Ohh.. You're sick. I'll be waiting here outside for you." "Thanks Em, that's cute." I could say just in time before puking again. "Atleast one of us is. Normally I would say you are cute too but I don't think you are cute when you are puking and I am not going to lie to you about that." she said and then started to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh aswell as she always finds a way to cheer me up in what situation ever. After a few minutes kneeling and sitting on the ground infront of the toilet I started to flush it and I came out of the toiletroom. "I think it's over." I said to Emily, who was sitting on the ground before the entrance. "Okay, good. Let's go back to our spot." She was getting up and we were going to sit down on our seats again a few steps later. "What happend?" Hanna asked. "I got sick and puked at the toilet." I answered. "But you are never sick on busrides?" Aria said confused. "I know. It's probably nothing for you guys to worry about. Im just tired and nervous." I said. "Which is totally understandable." Emily said to comfort me again, this time only with words. I wanted to hug her, but I knew I shouldn't. I was smelling like puke and I knew she didn't find that 'cute'.

After being in the bus for another 15 minutes we stepped out of the bus as we have arrived at our destination. We were looking straight into an hotel, _Hotel PrimeTime_. "What terrible thing happened to this place? This is not how I remember this place. 13 years ago this place was so beautiful, of what I remember of it, and now... Look at it!" I said in total shock. The hotel was really big from the outside and it had a beautiful expensive name but this was literally everything. It looked like this the building was the center of an battlefield, but then in paintball. You could spot atleast 50 different colors on it and everywhere you looked there were holes and all other kinds of imperfections to this building, the hotel should be lucky it was still standing. We looked at eachother amazed by what we saw, this place looked terrible from they outside. "Thanks Ali, if you know anymore awesome things. Hit us up." Spencer said sarcastic. "How could you rate an hotel from the outside Spencer, hotels aren't boys. I expected a little more from you." I said with a fake smile. "Well.. Atleast her boyfriend doesn't look like the center of a paintball field." Aria mentioned quite clever. "Guys, come on. Let's go inside and book a room. It's starting to become dark outside." Emily said. "If they even have rooms, maybe we need to sleep in some kind of basement. Could we stop by the restaurant?" Hanna asked and walked with Emily to entrance and then we all followed. "No, we can't. We'll go later." Aria said and rolled her eyes. _I am so curious about what happend to this place, it looked terrible…_


	5. Hotel or NoTell?

**- Emily's POV -**

When we walked inside I couldn't believe what I saw and I gasped. I looked stunned at the inside of the hotel and then I was trying to say something to the girls. "Guys, this...is..." and Aria cut me off "Em, we know." and we were all freezed at the enterance. For a few seconds I couldn't move my body, I was literally stunned. In the centre of the hotel there was a really big marble fountain covered with gold statues. Right after the fountain there were several desks next to eachother with a big sign "Reception" hanging above them. Those desks were covering the back of the hotel lobby with a lot of paintings on the wall, which looked really expensive. Next to each desk there was a elevator also covered up in gold. On the left side of the fountain you could find the lobby, you could sit here reading some papers or play a few games with your friends in the back. This seemed to be the bussiest place to be right now. On the right side of the fountain you could see the huge restaurant they had with a nice bar and a stage with a DJ on it.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Alison said which snapped us all out of our daydream. "Yeah, yeah. Sure." I answered with a big smile. "Alison, I got to apologise. This place is awesome." Spencer said with excitement. "I know, I was just teasing you guys. It looks horrible from the outside, but then the inside looks even better and that's what it's all about." she explained and everybody nodded. "Okay, I am going to check the restaurant." Hanna said and she quickly moved but got pulled back by Spencer. "No, you're not. We first need to rent a room and drop all of our stuff there." she said while looking at Hanna. "You know you guys don't have any stuff packed right?" Alison said. "Uhh... Yeah... We know. We were talking about your stuff." Emily tried to cover. "Sure..." she said sarcastic while sharpening her eyes and giving me her _'Be carefull, I'm watching you.'_ look. "I will pay for the room, when we get back home you guys can pay me back." Spencer said and walked up to one of the receptiondesks. "I will help Spence." Aria said while following her. "Aria?" "Yes Hanna?" she replied and turned around. "Make it a big one." and Hanna gave her a big smile. "Haha, classic Hanna." she said laughing and started walking towards Spencer again. "Come on guys, let's sit down in the lobby and wait untill Spencer and Aria come." Hanna said and started running. "Why the rush? Can't you wait for me and Ali?" I asked but we got no reply and Hanna already disappeared in behind a lot of people.

When me and Alison arrived Hanna was busy on her phone sitting on a sofa. "What took you so long?" she asked. "We weren't slow. You were just fast." Alison replied and we go sit next to Hanna. "With who are you chatting Hanna?" I asked her, she was being really busy with her phone after we split up. "Im not chatting, Im..." she paused for a second probably not knowing what to say. "...looking up the weather." she continued. "No, you are not. You never do that. You don't even care about the weather." I replied confused. "By the way. Looking up the weather doesn't make you touch your screen so fast and so many, so you should be texting right?" Alison filled me in. "Uhh.. No, I wasn't." she said while putting away her phone. "I need to go to the... toilet." she said while getting up and walking out of the lobby leaving me and Alison here all alone on the sofa. "Well. That was akward." I said. "I know, the toilet is here in the lobby, not the way she is heading." Alison replied. "Should we text her?" I ask. "No, it's fine. I think she'll be just fine." she said and she started looking in the lobby. After a few seconds there was complete silence between us, and it was really akward. I had so many questions but I didn't know what question to ask her first and how she was gonna react on all of it, I didn't want it to be an interrogation just a friendly talk. "Ali?" I broke the akward silence. "Yes Emi?" she said while looking me straight in the eyes. God, I loved it so much when she did that. "Are you still feeling sick? Because you look fine to me." I asked, this would be the best question for now. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired and nervous, that's all. But I appreciate you ask." she said winking and I smiled. "Emi?" she asked after a few seconds of silence. "Yes Ali?" I asked curious. "Thank you, not just for this moment or for today. But for everything. I don't deserve you as my BFF. You are way too good for me." she said while tearing up again. I quickly removed her tears and gave her a hug. "Yes, you have done some stupid things. But didn't we all do stupid things. That's life. I am sure you are working on updating your attitude so everything is going to be fine." I assumed her and she smiled. "Actually I am. But I need your help with that." she said with her tears all gone and smiling again. "You already have all the help you need. All you gotta do is ask." I said to her and gave her a wink. Then I realised what I just said. I basically said I still loved her, what if she is trying to make advantage of me again. I can't let that happen I promised the girls but it seemed like Alison really needed me right now, whatever, who cares what they are saying right now. I need to be there for her right now, no matter what. "I am asking you right now." Alison giggles. "I noticed..." I giggled aswell and we started to have a lot of fun on the sofa. "I hope they are coming back fast with this key. I really need to take a shower, I smell like puke." she said looking disgusting at her body. I couldn't help laughing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh because puking is not fun. But you are totally right. You don't smell really great..." "Thanks Em, That is just what I wanted to hear. Now I am feeling even more disgusting." she said looking at her body again. I needed to laugh again. "Your welcome."

**- Aria's POV -**

"Spencer, look. I just got a text from Hanna." I said. _'You know what you gotta do, Operation LoveDoctor in action.'_ Spencer reads loud. "That's typical Hanna, she thinks we're on a mission of life and death but to me it's more like things friends do for friends." Spencer said. "You weren't really happy about the idea though, and now you all fine with it. What happend?" I asked curious but happy. "Nothing, I just changed my mind. But can we please just look for a room?" she said while opening the big book on top of the desk. "I'm glad to hear that. Now let's take a look." I replied while looking at all those images of different rooms they had here in the hotel. "All the rooms look awesome, but really expensive." she said while speeding through the pages. Then she stopped and we both pointed at the same room. "This one!" we both said at the same time while pointing at the same room and then started laughing. "Is this the room we are going to take?" Hanna said. "Dammit Hanna, you scared me. Where are the lovebirds?" I said. "They are still in the lounge, I said I needed to 'pee' and they bought it." she said. "But what are you really doing?" I asked curious. "Well, I figured they would like some time together. By the way it was kind of my idea to bring them together. And I wanted to help with picking out a room." she explained. "In that case, fine by me." I said. "We take this room, is that fine by you? I'm not going to ask Ali and Em so you have the final word Officer Hanna." Spencer said while rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I think it's the perfect room. For all of us." she replied. "Can we have this one please?" Spencer asked to the boy working behind the desk while waving with her creditcard. "Sure, here you have the key. Insert your card here please." the boy said. "Transaction succes. Have a nice stay." "Thank you." and we all walked back to the lounge. "I hope hope you didn't leave them to long there Hanna. They'll be glued to eachother in seconds and they won't let go." Spencer said. "That's what this is all about Spencer." and then Hanna cut me off. "We are trying to figure that out. If they still are 'glued' to eachother. So I don't mind if they are. Then we have less work to do."

**- Alison's POV - **

"That was a long pee Hanna. We thought we needed to rescue you somewhere at the other side of the building." I said sarcastic. "She came to us, there were problems paying the bill. But it's all fine now." Spencer covered up for Hanna. "Here we have the key." and Spencer threw the key in our direction. If Emily didn't catch the key it probably would have hit my face because I didn't see that coming. "Easy Spence, you almost hurted Alison." Emily said offended, so cute how she stood up for me. "Then I'm glad you catched it." she smirked. "B26." I said reading the roomnumber on the key. "That's right. Floor B and then Room 26." Aria said. "Something happened right here? You guys look... you know... good." Hanna asked curious. I wanted to say we talked a bit and had some fun but Emily answered before me "Not really. We just sat here and looked around the building." I looked very confused to her but she didn't look in my direction. Maybe she wanted to keep it a secret, or maybe she didn't want to do this to our friends as they might not approve. Or maybe in the worst case she doesn't love me, which would really hurt me. What am I saying, offcourse she still loved me she just stood up for me against Spencer. I better drop it before my mind is going insane. Too late my mind is already insane. "Too bad..." Hanna said which snapped my out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I know." I said quickly and then looking to Emily again, she still isn't looking at me. Maybe she is mad but I don't know why or how. I better give her some time to think right now. "It's fine. I don't need to hear every detail of what you guys have done. But you guys obviously didn't just look around the building. If you were you looked at eachother and you weren't blushing this hard." Aria said and she gave me a wink and I smiled back at here. "Let's go to the room. I want to see what you guys picked." Emily stood up and walked over to the girls letting me sit here on the sofa all alone, with a sad feeling. "You coming babe?" Emily asked and this actually made me smile really hard, I was just crazy. Nothing is wrong with us. "Sure." I said and we all walked out of the lobby right into the elevator and Hanna pushed the _'B' _button.

When we got out of the elevator we were standing in a really long hall. I guess Floor B had something close to 50 rooms. There was a map hanging on the wall. "To the left and then at the end of the hall." Spencer said. "Detective Spence got them all straight guys." I joked but nobody seemed to laugh, what was with everybody today. There we were standing in front of huge door which said _'B26'. _I was really excited to see how the room looked inside, but Emily was probably even more excited as she was literally jumping in front of the door. "Here." Spencer handed me the key. "You should open the door. We are here because of you so you should get the honor." she said afterwards. "Thanks Spence." and I gave her a hug and but she didn't hugged back and pulled back quickly. She looked really confused and I didn't get it why but I was too lazy to ask so I dropped it. I stabbed the key in the keyhole and turned it and then pushed the door open. **I was in a total shock!**


	6. B26

**- Emily's POV -**

I figured me and Alison were the only one who didn't know how the room was looking like. I mean I had my fantasies about the room but I had fantasies about a lot actually which I'm still not really sure why I have some fantasies about some of the things. I don't care to much about them though, except one very special one. But I realised this one got me heartbroken several times so I wasn't really going to be soft about this. I wanted nothing more then her in my life, as more then a friend. But I can't really think about that now, I need to be strong for Alison now, more importantly, strong for myself because I didn't want her to hurt me anymore and I had almost given in to her feeling save by my side. But she was just saying that trying to make me feel special again, because if it wasn't for me she was never going to get back to Rosewood. I don't know if this is a right or a wrong feeling, I guess I will figure it out soon enough when we get into Rosewood again.

"Wow, this room is so awesome!" I heard Alison yell which woke me up during my daydream. When you entered the room you were immediatly looking at an amazing view we had at our balcony, sealed with doors of glass, we could open at the end of the room. The view over a very small but beautifull town. _'The good part of Ravenswood.'_When you walked into the room you had on the right side a pretty large and nice kitchen and across you had a nice wooden table with 6 chairs around it. Then we all walked over to the kitchen and noticed a door and we opened it. The bathroom. "This looks beautiful." Alison said with a big smile. "Yeah, it really is." I replied and we all walked out again. At the back of the room you could see the whole room pretty clear. At the centre of the room, few meters to the left counting from the emtrance, there was something build like a small lounge. There was a huge TV hanging on the wall between two closed doors. Before the TV there was a really long comfy sofa and some single comfy seats which make it look really cool. "I'm excited to know what's behind these doors." Alison said. Oh, I loved it when Alison was excited about something. She was so cute then. "Go see it, what you waiting for?" Hanna said confused. "We already knew the whole room before we rent it remember." Spencer said and Aria nodded. "Yeah, suprisingly only one who didn't know were me and Em offcourse." I said not really suprised. "Well, we were to busy talking remember?" I said to Alison and smirked a tiny bit. "Wait, Em. You said you two only looked around the lobby?" Aria asked curious. "I knew you too couldn't just sit and look around. I mean you guys are girls and girls talk, a lot. I was right after all." Hanna said excited. "Uhh.. Well.. Yeah, we actually talked. And suprisingly good." Alison said and then she looked at me and gave me a wink. I started to blush, not much but you could definitely notice. "What are you keeping more from us? Something more happend?" Spencer asked. "Nothing, we just talked. But I don't really want to talk about it Spence." I said and then returned a wink at Alison.

We opened the 2nd door, from the TV on our right. It was a beautiful room with a nice, kingsized bed with white sheets. But for only 2 persons. The red with gold lined curtains were closed and I opened them. They view as becoming more and more beautiful. I decided to walk out of the room and Ali followed me to the other door and opened it. It was a big room with 1 bed for 2 persons kept really simple and 1 bed for just someone alone. Alison already walked out, seemed like she didn't like the room. "But what about sleeping together. I thought we were sharing 1 big room with us all together." I said sadly. "We changed our minds, we loved this room to much." Spencer said with a smile. "So, who is gonna sleep in this room. _[pointing to the left]_And who is going in that one?_[pointing to the right]_" Hanna said and she seemed to already know the answer. "The kingsized 2-persons bed is for Queen Ali!" she yelled and gave her bag a swing into her room still standing with the girls. "Yeah, we already figured that." Everybody started laughing at Aria's comment on Ali's. "You joining me Em? I could use some company remember." Ali asked carefully.

OMG, I just can't believe she asked me that. I mean you can't say No to Cute Queen Ali and I loved that room more then the other. But everytime she talks about something I got this heartbroken feeling and it really bugs me at everything. "I was actually planning to share a room with Aria and Hanna..." I said carefully trying not to hurt her feelings. I don't know why I said that. Offcourse I wanted but me being nervous and shy let me choke on the words and the wrong words came out. She seemed really happy, so I didn't want to ruin that for her. "Oh..." Ali said sadly. Damm, I failed. I can't see her hurt, I just can't. But if I said I was wrong and wanted to stay I was revealing that I was vulnerable again to her controlling me and my life. "Thanks for shutting me out Em, just to be sure. I am not going to share a bed with your girl." Spencer said with a fake smile. "I actually agree on Spencer's." Aria said. "Come on Em, it's gonna be fun just you too. And you guys have a lot more to talk then we do." Hanna said smirking. "What's that supposed to mean?" I said confused but nobody answered. Then Ali breaks the small silence of just a few seconds. "We'll just sleep, I promise!" she said while playing with her hair. I just couldn't resist her cuteness. So I gave up and exposed my feelings. "Okay babe, but stay at your side of the bed." I said while looking at Ali and I bit my bottomlip. Alison and the others started laughing. We all walked back to our mini-lounge in our room and sat down.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Hanna said like she hasn't eaten something in a few weeks, but reality was she eat something before we got to Ali's place. "Yeah, I agree. We should pay a visit at the restaurant." Aria said. "Before we do that let me first take a shower. I still smell like puke." she said and walked over to her room and started to get some new clothes out of her bag. "Just make it quick. I want to shower aswell." I said and everybody looked confused at me. "But you don't even smell?" Ali said kindly. "I know, but can't I just shower for fun and freshness. It gives me a great feeling." I started to explain and blushed again. "I don't promise. You know I always shower long." Ali said while walking out of the room and to the kitchen. "That's why I said you need to do it short this time." I said while I couldn't hold my laugh. **"You could always join me under the shower if I shower too long. The bathroom and the shower is big enough for both of us. Do you want to?"**


	7. Hunger creates Feelings

**- Alison's POV -**

"Oh god, why did I ask that?" I was thinking by myself. Emily doesn't even love me anymore, I messed up literally everything. I don't know why asked that. "Uhh. I don't know Ali..." Emily said while blushing. I saw Spencer looking weird at me from the sofa. "What? I am just asking. As BFF's" I snapped to Spencer and she looked really offended. Then I looked at Emily and she was shocked. Damm, why did I say BFF's. Because Emily has moved on. But I can't move on, she is my everything. The reason I came back, and the truth only hurts. But why is she shocked. I don't know, I should find out. "I know you guys have a lot to talk. But you guys are not taking a shower together." Spencer snapped and then smirked. "Spencer is right. I think we should talk first." she said still confused ands shocked. I gave an angry face to Spencer who seemed to ignore it. "Besides I got a girlfriend, whom I almost forgot. I don't think she wants me to shower with my ex." she said kind of funny. But I couldn't laugh, I could feel every little piece of my heart crack inside. My heart is broken and it was in million pieces. I felt my eyes burning and tearing up. I couldn't take this much pain. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" I asked sadly. "We didn't had the time to talk yet." she replied shy. "We talked in the lobby, well... I'm going to shower." I said while I moved my hairs for my face so she wouldn't see a few tears rolling down my cheek. I walked inside of the bathroom and locked the door. I walked to the shower, checked the temperature and then turned it on. I dropped my clothes on the floor and sat with my back to the wall still fully dressed. I started crying, but I hope nobody could hear me since the shower made a louder noise. I have absolutely no energy left to undress, The loads of energy and excitement were turned into a sadness and it sucked all the energy out of me.

**- Hanna's POV -**

I was sitting on my bed talking to Aria. "So, this is a really nice room. I'm happy we are at this hotel. This is really cool." I said. "I know, this is really cool." she agreed. "I am still hungry to be honest." I said while my stomach is making noises. "Yeah, me too. Let's check if Alison is ready to shower already." Aria said and we walked to the door and then we saw Emily, Spencer and Alison busy talking. I stopped Aria and told her to be quite, it looked like they were fighting and we needed to hear them. "I know you guys have a lot to talk but I won't let you guys shower together." Spencer said. "Spencer just reminded me I have a girlfriend at home. I almost forgot about her. I think we should shower first." Emily said and Alison locked the bathroom door. "OMG, What is Spencer doing? She knows she is ruining our plan right. We almost had them together..." I whispered mad at Aria and she nodded. "Spencer, Can we talk?" I asked trying not to sound mad. Spencer and Emily looked confused at us. "Privately and now!" Aria said not being able to hide her agression. Spencer walked to us and sat on the bed. We closed the door and locked it. "What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted and crossed my arms. "You are totally ruining our plan remember." Aria said making fists. "Could you keep it down, Emily and Alison can probably hear us." Spencer snapped and we sat down next to her. "Answer us, why are you trying to tear them appart? We almost had them closer to eachother." I said punching her shoulder softly. "I am sorry, but that's how I thought about it." Spencer said rubbing her shoulder. "You think Paige is better for her then Alison, you are a horrible person." Aria said and punched her other shoulder but harder then Hanna. "Stop punching me, I forgot about our plan. The feeling of Emily stepping into a shower with Alison just made me sick." Spencer said while getting up. "Oh my god. Stop defending yourself!" Hanna shouted. "You are only caring about yourself. I know you don't like Alison but you are still Emily's BFF. Do it for Emily." Aria said. "I am doing this for Emily. She is happy about who she is. With Paige." Spencer said offended. "She isn't happy with Paige! That you actually believe this!" Aria said trying to keep control. "Paige is a bitch, she doesn't deserve Emily." I told her. "No, Alison deserves Emily. That makes no sense either. Emily has moved on, you could saw it yourself." Spencer snapped. "That is because you reminded her of Paige, and then told them you wouldn't let them shower together. If you didn't do that she would have done it." Hanna snapped back. "Emily and Alison are the ones! So fuck off with your Paige ideas." Aria said and then Spencer realised what she has done. "Okay okay, I'm sorry." Spencer said shocked when realising what she just did. "Are you still in on our plan or not? Because we don't want to ruin it more. We need to know which side you on." Aria asked. "Yeah, I'm still in the bussiness. I'll fix it... somehow." Spencer said. "You better do." Hanna said demanding. We all sat on the bed again and we stayed there untill we were calmed down and talked about how Spencer was going to fix it.

**- Emily's POV -**

Then it was only me again, all alone in the lounge. Alison was showering and Spencer was talking to Aria and Hanna. Although it didn't look like talking, I heard Hanna and Aria shouting a few times but I couldn't recognise the words as I was standing in the kitchen. I was looking at the amazing view we had in our room of the hotel. The view was perfect, you could see the sun going under which was really beautiful to see. The sun going under was one of the few things on my list of beautiful things I've ever seen. My list wasn't very long and nobody actually knew about it. Offcourse they didn't knew, I never talked about it and the list was in my head. My list is as following: "_5 - Beach of Ibiza. 4 - Waterfalls. 3 - Europe. 2 - Eiffeltower in special. 1 - Alison DiLaurentis._" I just couldn't get Alison out of my head. Even if I was dating Paige. It was never so good as with Alison although we were never really together. I know I am really hurting Alison right now but I need to make sure I am staying strong so she couldn't use me like before and Spencer helps me with that, although I don't like her making my decisions. I just can't say No to Alison when she asks something, her beautiful body and personality is killing me from the inside. I am not sure she loves me as much as I love her, she has always been a bit mysterious about her feelings to me now and before she ran away. Although I got the feeling she was in love with me before she ran away, but I am not sure about this. I thought about what happened a few days before she ran away.

_FLASHBACK_

"Alison, where are you taking me?" I said to her. "To a very special place. I am pretty sure you'll like it." and she smirked. Ohh, I had the biggest crush ever at this girl. She was everything for me, but I couldn't really tell she liked me aswell. I mean offcourse she liked me, we were BFF's but if it was the love of being a couple I didn't know. I allways thought Alison liked boys, she is the QueenBee. Most beautiful person on school and in town, everyone wants her including me. "We are here Emi." she said and I woke up from my daydream. "It's beautiful." I said looking around and it looked like we were in the middle of the forest. "Where are we Ali?" I asked curious. "This place is called 'The Kissing Rock'. This is one of the beautiful places in whole Rosewood." she said and sat on the rock. I sat next to her and I could feel some excitement inside of me. "Why are we here?" I asked shy. "Don't you like it? This place is beautiful and actually nobody knows about it, it's kind of my secret and I wanted to share it with you." she said and she was looking around. "I really love it." I said shy and then she grabbed my hand and our fingers interlocked. I was a bit in shock actually, but the feeling was amazing and I instantly blushed. "What's wrong? Are you not comfortable holding hands?" Alison laughed as she knew I loved her. "No, It's fine. I like it." I gave her a really big smile. "Emi, can I ask you something?" she asked me with a really big smile. "Sure, hit me." I said curious. "Who do want to take to the School Ball in a few weeks?" she asked, and this was actually pretty shocking. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say I wanted to ask her because she will be shocked, but imagine this is her kind of thing of asking me with her then I can't say I am going out with someone already. "I-I-I don't really know. What about you?" I said shy and looked down at my feet. "I am not sure yet who to ask..." she said with a mysterious smile. "How do you mean you don't know? You are The QueenBee. The most important person at the dance. You are supposed to know who your bringing before everyone even thinks about the dance." I said confused. "I am not sure yet Emi, I know Noel likes me but so does everyone. I am not going to ask him out though, just flirting. I don't think I'm going to date someone." she said smirking and thinking about what she just said. "Can I ask you something Ali?" I said very shy. "Sure babe, what's up?" she smiled and I blushed even harder when she called me 'babe'. "Did you ever date someone? Because I never hear you talk about people you might have a crush on." I said really fast and my heart starts beating harder when I was done. "I've been on a date like 3 times I guess. But I never kissed anyone if you are asking me that. I only flirt with people. I NEVER kissed anyone, I hope this could be our secret Emily." I was shocked at what she was telling me and she started to put her head on my shoulder. My feelings were hard to control. "Alison DiLaurentis, QueenBee of Rosewood High, never actually kissed or had a relation with someone. Intressting." I started playing with her hair. "Why didn't you kiss anyone yet. I mean you are almost 16." I asked. "I am saving that for the love of my life. And I am not sure if I found this person yet..." she told me and she squeezed my hand and I remember we were still holding hands. "That is really cute." I said and I really wanted to kiss her a lot. She was the one for me, after this I couldn't think of anybody else. But after she said this I just couldn't. What if she didn't think of me as the one, then I screwed up her life. "We should get going." I said and we both got up and we walked away from the rock still holding hands. "You can release my hand now, if you want..." Alison said giggling. "Uhh, yeah... Sure, Im sorry." I said shy and blushing. "It's okay Emi, I don't mind." she said.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I looked at my watch and 10 minutes passed by as I woke up from my daydream. Spencer, Hanna and Aria were still talking and I didn't want to interrupt them so I decided to walk to Alison and when I felt the doorknob it was still locked. "Ali, are you done yet? I want to shower aswell." but I didn't hear any reaction. I heared her crying and it really got to me, it worried me a lot because I actually never heard her crying. She was a really strong an independent girl. "*snif* Emi... I am sorry... But I still need to shower. I am going in now." she said while I heared her stop crying. "Alison, what happened? Why are you crying? I am worried" "It is nothing Emi, I don't really want to talk about it. Just keep this a secret please." she said on a sweet tone. "Actually I was done keeping secrets, but this one time I'll keep it babe." I heared her cry again when I said the word babe. "Alison please don't cry. That hurts me." I said and I felt the doorknob, still closed. "Okay, I will stop. I didn't want to hurt you." she said laughing. It felt really good hearing her laugh again. "But will you hurry, I still need to shower too." I said almost screaming making sure she heared it above the noise of the shower. "Sure babe, give me 10 minutes." she screamed.

_10 minutes later_

I heared the door unlock and I got up and went to her. "Alison, are you okay?" I said really worried. "Yes Emi, I am fine. Thanks for asking but you should stop being worried. We'll talk about it later okay, just keep it a secret please." she said and gave me a wink. "You look really hot to be honest!" I said shy and looked at her body, sadly fully dressed again as she dragged her clothes with her in the bathroom. "You make me blush Emi, now get your ass into the shower before I help you. I am really hungry." she said seduced and then she walked away from me and she slapped my ass. "Hey, what's that for? I didn't do anything wrong nor I gave you permission to touch my ass." I said smirking. "That's for being too good for me." she smirked and walked over to the left bedroom where the other girls still talked.

**- Spencer's POV -**

"Hi Alison, How was your shower?" I asked while she went over our bedroom. "It was fine. I feel a lot better now. Atleast I don't smell like puke again." she laughed. "But why are you girls sitting here in this small room instead of our big beautiful lounge?" "Yeah, that's a good question Ali, I don't know. Let's move out there." Aria said and we all sat down again in the lounge. "So, what have you guys been doing?" Alison asked curious. "Nothing!" I said immediatly but Alison looked like she didn't believe it. "Well.. Actually we have been laughing about how tiny Aria actually is." Hanna said as cover and started laughing. Alison seemed to believe this. "Hey, I am not tiny. I have a very big heart." Aria said with her fake sad voice. We all started to laugh and then Emily opened up the door, I guess she was done showering. "Alison?" she asked loud. "Yeah babe?" Ali said while she still sat in the lounge. "Could you get here please?" she said blushing. We all raised our eyebrows and Alison started blushing. "Easy girls, I am not going to do anything stupid. She just needs me, stop the faces." she said blushing and walked over to Emily. While they have been talking a bit Alison started to laugh really hard and Emily closed the door. "What's that all about?" I asked. "She showered, but she doesn't have new clothes with her obviously. Then I said she should come with us to the restaurant in her towel we both started to laugh really hard." Ali said walking to their bedroom. "I am going to get her something to wear." and she came back with an black bra and underwear and a beautiful red dress. Once she gave it to Emily she waited outside untill Emily came out and they both walked over to us. "I'm ready!" Emily said with excitement. "Finally, I am soo hungry!" Hanna jumped up. "So, how are you feeling Emily? You look really hot in my clothes." Alison said while laughing. "Your bra feels really great, and I like the dress." she said blushing. "Okay, enough talking... Move it." I said pointing at the door and we all walked out. I locked the door behind the backs and made sure it was closed, and it was. We all went into the elevator and once we got out we walked into the direction of the restaurant.


	8. Dinner, Dancing or Disaster?

**- Aria's POV -**

Once we got inside of the restaurant there was a guy in suit walking to us from behind his desk, probably the waiter. "Good evening ladies." he said. "Hello!" we all said. "Table for 5 beautiful ladies tonight?". "Yes, but this girl looks like a guy _[pointing at Spencer]_ but she is gay _[pointing at Emily]_ so she should count for 2 ladies right?" Hanna said to the waiter. Everybody started laughing, even the waiter. Spencer and Emily both facepalmed their faces. "Classic Hanna." I said still laughing. "Yes sir, Table or 5." I said to the waiter. "Follow me please." he said and started walking. "Just so you know. I am going to eat a lot." Hanna said. "Hanna, we know." Alison said with a smile. "Just saying..." Hanna replied. "Here you go girls_._" The waiter said while pointing at a round table with five chairs around it. "Thanks Mister." I said smiling. "You girls can call me Eric." The waiter said. "Thanks Eric." Aria said and blushed. We took places at the table. Alison next to Emily and Hanna. Next to Hanna was Spencer and I was sitting next to Spencer, making the table complete. "Do you girls want something to drink?" Eric asked. "I could use an whiskey." Hanna said with excitement. We all started looking at Hanna but Eric wrote down her request. "What? I am thristy." she snapped. "It is okay Hanna. I am taking one too." Emily said. "Emily, you never drink?! I don't think you should do that. Hanna is used to it, but you aren't." Spencer interrupted Emily. "So what?! I thought this was a party. Not a business meeting. I can make my own damn decisions." Emily said offended. "1 whiskey please." she said to Eric and he noted her request aswell. "Me too please..." Alison smiled at Eric. I don't know why Emily and Alison are grabbing a whiskey. Maybe they want to impress eachother or are they affraid or nervous and alcohol might help a lot. "I am taking a coffee." Spencer said. "I told you she acts like a guy, this proves everything..." Hanna smirked. "Shut up Hanna. I know I am a ruining your alcohol party but I don't drink remember..." Spencer snapped. "I would love some Cola Eric, please." I said. "All noted, it is coming as soon as possible." Eric said. "Don't worry Eric, just take your time." I said and Eric smiled and walked to the bar.

"So, how does that sound. Eric Montgomery?" Hanna said teasing. "Shut up Hanna, I am just trying to be nice to him since everyone is bitching at eachother." I blushed. "Sure..." Emily laughed. "Knock off, I am with Ezra and I love him." I said very convinced of myself. "Aria, it doesn't mean that when you're with a guy you can't like or talk to other guys. I mean I am kind of with Paige doesn't mean I can't look and flirt with other girls." Emily said but you could see at her face she regretted what she said. She facepalmed herself of shame. "Tell me Emily, I am curious..." Alison said. "Offcourse you are." Spencer rolled with her eyes. "Shut up Spencer, don't be so rude. I won't tell you Ali, it's a secret." and I smirked. But we all knew who she secretly meant, this was offcourse Alison but I don't think Emily and Alison noticed themselfs. "Okay, but Eric is coming again so keep quite. And no jokes!" I said really serious. "Aria, relax. We totally got you covered. You think he's hot." Hanna said smirking. "Here are your drinks ladies." Eric said and putting their drinks in front of everything. "Can we have see the menu please Eric?" I said and the other girls were trying there best to hold their laugh. "Sure, here you go." and he handed us all a menu and he walked away. "Bye Eric." Hanna said seduced and everybody laughed but me. "Hanna, what the hell." I said shocked. "Easy, I'm just teasing you. You need to chill, you are starting to lose your feathers." Hanna said but I ignored it. I didn't know about this Eric guy, he was kind of cute. But I am with Ezra and I would always love him more then anything.

**- Alison's POV -**

Then someone was walking up on stage and it was Eric. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. We will have Karaoke tonight. Sign-up is necessary at the bar so if you want to join you know where to be. I am looking forward to see some nice acts on stage today. That was it, thanks for your attention." and Eric left the stage. "Guys, I don't know what you guys are going to do. But I am definitely going to do karaoke tonight." I said laughing. "I am not going to join know, just saying." Aria and Spencer said immediatly. "But Hanna and Emily will right?" I said while looking at them both with my fake sad face. "No way I am going to go with you on stage. I can't even sing and dance." Hanna said while laughing. "That will make us the only 2 rockstars left Emi." I said with a wink while looking at her. "I can sing and I can dance. But I'm not going on that stage babe. It's embarassing!" she said shy. "Come on babe, else I need to go alone. Let's have some fun." I said whining. "I don't know Ali..." she said but I am not giving up. Once I set my mind on something I will get it. I'm QueenBee Ali. "Please..." I whined. "You are not going to stop untill I go with you right?" she sighed. "Nope, that's me." I smirked. "Okay okay, I'll come with you." she said and I jumped up from my chair and gave her a hug. "Wow wow Ali. Easy." she said shocked. "I am just happy you joined me. Come one we gotta sign in fast." and I took her arm and dragged her to the bar. All the other girls were laughing but I really didn't care about it. It was good to know I still had this power over Emily, she still cares about me. That helps me a lot with telling her how I feel about her later tonight. But first we both need to be a be done with our whiskey because I am way to nervous about all this. "Hey Eric, we are here to sign up for the karaoke." I said while pulling Emily next to me. "That's actually really cool. Fill in this form." and Eric gave us a paper to fill in. "I will fill it in." and I started to fill in all the forms. "Hmm.. What song do you want to sing?" I asked Emily and she let out a little sigh. "I really don't know Ali." she said. But I knew exactly which song she wanted to sing. "I already thought you would say that. So I already filled in a song." I said smiling. "Which one did you pick?" she blushed. "Do you remember this one time my parents were out of town and we were home alone together?" I asked with a smirk. "Offcourse I remember, that was awesome. I will never forget that day. We singed and danced like we had nothing to lose. I loved that time." she said blushing and I was extremely happy she remembered everything from that day. Was one of the best days in my life aswell. "That's true, we played _'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper_ and we went totally crazy on this one. I picked that one." I said and she looked really happy. "I love that song, it's my favorite. You couldn't have picked a better one, it's perfect!" and she hugged me and I didn't want to let go but I knew this would become akward in a few seconds so I let go of her. "You girls done?" Eric asked with a smile. "Yes, here you go." and I gave him the form again. "Thanks, I am looking forward to your act. Have Fun!" he said and we smiled at him and walked away. Once we sat back at the table I told the girls about what song we picked. "Well, I actually got another suprise. Great singers and actors can't use their own names. So I picked us a custom name I've been thinking about for a long time." I said and everybody looked curious at me. "What name have you picked? I am really excited." Emily asked. "I don't tell, you'll discover when they announce us." I smirked and I saw it made Emily only more excited about it.

"So, what do the girls want to eat?" Eric asked as he was standing at our table again. We all told him what we wanted and he left again. 15 minutes later it was ready and it was coming our way. "Ughh.. This is really good food!" Hanna moaned. "Not so loud Hanna, there are children around here." Aria laughed. "She probably doesn't care Aria." Spencer said laughing aswell. Once we were all done eating I made myself ready for our performance. "We should be up in a few minutes Emi, get ready!" I said excited. "Yeah, Rock 'N Roll BABY!" Emily yelled. "You guys had way too much to drink... I am not going to carry you guys to our rooms or clean up ur mess if you puke. Just saying." Spencer mentioned and then rolled her eyes. "Sure, now shut up and look at us. Because we'll show this damn hotel how people from Rosewood handle this." Emily said. "I didn't know you where such a party animal Emi. I always thought you were a cute innocent girl." I said suprised. "You didn't even knew me when you knew me Ali. Alcohol is a medicine for everything." she said while winking at me. "And you have absolutely had too much..." Hanna said while still being completely sober. "Shut up, all of you." Emily said looking at them. "Yeah, do what the babe is telling you. We're just having fun." I said and they all looked at us like we were complete strangers. Then Aria pointed at the stage and everybody looked. There was Eric, announcing the next couple to rock the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Can I welcome you two beautiful lovely girls to come on stage. They are singing _'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'_for us tonight. I announce you EMISON!" Eric said and everybody started yelling and clapping. "Emily, that is us. Come on. We need to go." and I pulled her in the direction of the stage. "I love EMISON. The name is perfect!" she said to me and gave me a big hug and just then she realised we were in front of the whole restaurant and everybody was watching us so she quit hugging me.

"We are here to party!" I yelled through the microphone and everybody started to yell and clap even harder. Then the music came up and we both danced like nobody was watching. The crowd loved it so much and I was really enjoying myself here on stage with Emily. It has been a while since I smiled so hard and I was happy I could finally do that again. I looked at Emily and she was jumping and dancing like she never did before and I couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Then we singed.

_'Girls just wanna have fun.' 'Woah girls, just wanna have fun.'_

Me and Emily singed like this was the last time we were living. We had literally nothing to lose which made it a perfect performance.

_'Some boys take a beautiful girl.'_

We looked at eachother while we singed it. We were thinking the same. Not only boys takes a beautiful girl. Sometimes a girl is the lucky one. Just like now. We were singing about a boy but we both imagined a girl. I couldn't stop thinking about Emily and she seemed like she imagined me in the song aswell. We just need to have eyecontact and I knew this feeling will never change again. But we singed along since the song obviously didn't stop.

_'And hide her away from the rest of the world.'_

_'I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.'_

_'Oh girls, they wanna have fun.'_

_'Oh girls, just wanna have fun.'_

_'Thats all they really want.'_

_'Some fun.'_

_'When the working day is done.'_

_'Oh girls, they wanna have fun.'_

_'Oh girls, just wanna have fun.'_

We were done with the song and we got a great applause from everybody. Ohh, I was feeling so good, I couldn't even describe my feelings right now. I grabbed Emily's hand and our fingers interlocked immediatly. We held our interlocked hands in the air and we bent as thank for being a amazing crowd. "Let yourself hear for EMISON!" Eric said while he was clapping really excited and the crowd went wild once again. We walked off stage still holding hands and we went to our table and we stopped holding hands when we sat both on our own chair again. "You guys were amazing!" Hanna said clapping and yelling of excitement. "EMISON for EVER!" Aria yelled and we both started to blush. "You guys we're not that bad. Looked like you guys had the best time of your lifes." Spencer said. "Thanks, we had a great time. Right Emi?" I said while still breathing heavily. "Yeah, We are awesome. I love your EMISON idea." she said also breathing heavily but she managed to wink at me. "Here, free ice for the whole table. As thanks for the best performance we have seen in weeks." Eric said and handed everyone a big coupe full with ice. "Thanks Eric, you're great." Aria said. "Don't thank me, thank your friends." Eric said laughing and he walked towards the bar again. "In name of EMISON, God of Love and Jesus. Thanks for this great ice. Amen." Hanna said and she started eating the ice. We all laughed really hard and couldn't stop laughing at Hanna seeing her finish her ice. "That tasted great." Hanna said and we needed to laugh harder.

"I don't want to ruin the moment but we should get to our room. I don't want to miss the bus again tomorrow." Spencer said. "You are right, tomorrow is another big day." I agreed with Spencer for once. We all stand up and then Emily immediatly fell again and we all laughed at her. "Stop laughing and help me, I can't stand and walk straight. I've had too much to drink and the excitement about our performance isn't really helping aswell." she laughed and waved with her hands in the air. "I will carry you." I said smiling but Aria and Hanna interrupted me. "No, you are not. You might walk straight but if I touch you with one finger you are falling aswell." Aria said laughed at me. I knew this was true but I just wanted to help. Aria and Spencer helped Emily up and supported her during her walk while Hanna supported me a bit. While we got in the elevator we pushed the _'B'_ button and doors closed. When we walked outside of the elevator I noticed our door was open and so did Emily. "Who has been in our room?" I yelled totally shocked. "Nobody. But I might have an idea, and it isn't a good one. I thought you said -A was gone." Emily said totally shocked aswell. "Our room! My bag!" I said when I realised and Emily was running for her life and I was following her as fast as I could. When I was standing in the doorway Emily was laying on the ground, unconscious. She must have been collapsed. "EMILY!?" I yelled while I ran over to her. "EMILY, WAKE UP!" I yelled but she didn't respond. I was immediatly crying and my tears were dropping on the beautiful dress I gave her.


	9. Unexpected ChAnge of Life

**~ Chapter 9: Unexpected ChAnge of Life ~**

**- Alison's POV -**

"Emi, wake up!" I yelled at her while still crying. Then the other girls came into the room shocked by what they saw. "What happened?" Aria said. "I came in the room and I saw her collapse on the ground." I said looking down at her closed eyes. "I am sorry Ali, I just wanted to help you." Spencer said. I stopped crying and looked confused at Spencer. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "We just wanted to help." Aria replied. "Cut the crap and tell me what you did." I said a bit offended now by not knowing what is going on with Emily. "Look at your room" Hanna said pointing to the biggest room in the appartement, the room where me and Emily were going to sleep tonight. The door was wide open and I couldn't believe my eyes, I was speechless. "The r-room..." I managed to say. The whole room had a big update, I don't know how it was possible but it was beautiful. Our kingsize bed was now covered in rose petals with pink sheets and a big red heart in the center of it instead of the classic white sheets before. The floor was covered in rose petals aswell so you couldn't really see where you walked but it looked really awesome. The rest of the room was basically filled with a plate and 4 candles on them, which were all burning. The room looked like it was Valentine's Day for a famous celebirty. "I-I don't k-know what to s-say..." I said still shocked at the room. "You don't have to say anything. We should've known better, I mean we all know how _'good'_ Emily can deal with stress and nervous. The people we hired to do this probably wanted to suprise us or something." Spencer said. I started to put my head on Emily's chest and cried again when Spencer finished. Hanna reached out for me. "Ali... Don't cry. Emily will wake up soon." she said while rubbing my back. I lifted my head up a bit so I could speak. "It's not about Emily this time. It's about me. I am so sorry about how I used you guys in the past and about running away from -A while we are stronger when we stay together." I take a deep breath and remove my tears with my hands but there are immediatly new tears rolling down my face. "How you guys talk about several things that I don't know of just like Emily's collapse before and stuff just makes me cry even more." I said and I burried my head back in Emily's chest. "You have changed Alison, you are not like that anymore." Hanna said and she grabbed my face looking me straight in the eyes. "I forgive you!" she said really serious. "Me too." Aria said and she sat next to me. I am really happy to have this nice friends. They really care about me. "Uhh... Me too... I guess." Spencer said and she took some few steps aswell, not in our direction but to her room. "Where are you going?" I ask. "To bed, we don't need to watch over Emily with 4 people. Besides I don't want to miss our bus tomorrow." she said and she walked into her bedroom. I was looking confused at Hanna an Aria because I don't really know why Spencer is acting so weird but they had a look on their face that told me not to ask. "I'm going too. Spencer is right." Aria said and then she opened the door and immediatly closed it. "Are you leaving me too?" I asked a bit disappointed. "No, offcourse not. I'll always be there for you and Emily. The whole Valentine Room Update was my idea by the way. So I can't leave you here with the mess I actually made." Hanna said with a smile. I looked at her and I gave her a little smile. "That's it. I want to see you smile." she said and removed my tears with her hands. "Could you please tell me about Emily's previous collapse?" I asked shy. "Offcourse I can, but I think Emily should tell you herself." Hanna said wisely. "But she can't right now. When she wakes up I want to be prepared. I really do care about Emily this time Hanna. I have always been caring about her. I was just too though to admit it, but I am not that person anymore." I said and Hanna's smile turned even bigger. "I know Alison, I knew all along. I'll tell you what happened." Hanna said and she clears her throat. "It was at a swimming contest. There was a scout of a big university she wanted to go to, her dad just arrived back from Afghanistan and came to watch her swim with her mom for the first time. She was fighting with Paige for the place as Team Captain and it would give the school a really big trophy. There were some few more things but these aren't imporant." Hanna explained. "Wow, that would make everybody nervous and collapse. But why did she collapse now, I don't understand." I said while playing with my hair a bit. "I can't tell you that. This time I am going to keep my promise." Hanna smirked. "I'll just ask her when she's awake then." I smirked back. It was silent for a few seconds untill Hanna yawned. "You don't have to stay awake for me and Emily. We are fine, thanks for all your support!" I said with a big smile to Hanna.

**- Hanna's POV -**

I was really tired from all those activities today. Probably the most active day I've had so far and it was exhausting. I didn't want to let Alison know though because I wanted to be there for her. I truly believe she is changed through time. I didn't want to be as rude as Aria and Spence were when they left us behind with Emily so I tried the best I can to stay awake. Then after a few moments of silence I yawned and I couldn't do anything about it. "You don't have to stay awake for me and Emily. We are fine, thanks for all your support!" Alison said. I was so happy she said that, I didn't have to feel guilty anymore by leaving her with 'Black Out Emily'. Although I think it was also more kind of a secret hint from her to tell me she wanted some private EMISON time with her. "Sure, if you need anything. Just call my name." I said. "Hanna?" she asked. "What do you need so quickly?" I laughed and she smiled. "Could you make our valentine bed ready? I can't leave her alone here on the ground." she smirked. I needed to laugh but I hold myself so Aison didn't notice. "Sure..." I said while walking over to their room and removed the rose petals, straighten their sheets and gave a few punches to their pillows. "Bed is ready." I said and I walked over to the lounge again. "Okay. Thanks Han." she said when she still playing with Emily's hair. "No problem." I smiled and walked to my own room. Then I turned around again. "Wait, how are you going to get Emily in bed?" I asked curious. Alison smirked immediatly which made me smile even harder. "That's really easy. I'll show you." she said while already sitting on her knees now and she threw her body over Emily. She grabbed her body with 2 arms. One arm at both of Emily's thighs and the other arm at Emily's back. "I have always wanted to do this." she said with a really big smile and her puppy eyes look. I can definitely see she loves Emily, she just has to admit it herself. "I can imagine that." I said with a smirk. She looked at me confused and then I realised she didn't know she said that loud. I saw her arm moving very slowly from Emily's thighs to her ass and her other arm on Emily's back to the height of the bra. She walked into their bedroom and dropped Emily carefully on the kingsize bed. "I'll leave you too alone in your beautiful valentine room. Have Fun tonight." I said walking away. "Oh, trust me. We will definitely have fun!" Ali said a bit naughty while climbing on the bed next to Emily and started brushing Emily's hair with her hands. I quickly covered my ears but it was too late. "Too much details!" I yelled and walked out of the bedroom while Alison started to laugh. I closed their door and opened the door of my own room. I saw Spencer and Aria next to eachother sleeping in the bed, still all their clothes on which I didn't quite understand because it was really hot in here. They actually looked cute together, as BFF's. I got in my bed, turned of the lights and closed my eyes. I was sleeping in no time.


	10. Because The Night Belongs To Lovers

**- Emily's POV -**

When Alison mentioned her stuff were still in the room I was immediately sober. I had this great powerful feeling I needed to protect her against any kind of possible danger. The thought of -A who might be back and had been into our room didn't make it feel comfortable though. When I ran into our room I was happy I didn't see anyone in our apartment but then I saw the door of our 'EMISON' room was open and I am sure the door was closed when we left. I ran to it and I saw a beautiful room, like Justin Bieber would celebrate Valentine's Day in the exact same room. Then my mind went crazy and I just stood there totally shocked. I couldn't move my body anymore or keep control over it, only thing I could is looking into our room. There were so many questions I asked myself and there was not even one single question I knew the answer of. 'Who did this?' 'Why?' 'What will Ali think of this?' 'Will tonight change everything?' 'Why do I have to do this now?' 'What am I feeling?' 'What if she doesn't return the love?' 'What if I don't return the love?' 'What if she confesses she loves me?' 'What will happen if we are alone tonight?' 'Should I make advantage of the room or not?' I needed to keep myself strong because I wanted this to be our night. It's was finally time for some EMISON moments and we wouldn't get another opportunity like this. But I didn't succeed and I collapsed. I couldn´t say anything or move my body or see what was happening. I just blacked out and I fell on the floor.

After falling on the floor my head starts to hurt. "This is weird" I told myself. Normally you don't feel anything when you blacked out. Then I heard some noises and I started to focus on them, I someone cry on my chest but I couldn't figure out who it was. Then I heard someone call my name and I immediately knew it was Alison who was crying. "Emily. Emily, wake up. Emi!" I heard her say while she was crying really loud like her heart broke in million pieces. "I am okay Alison. I am okay. Don't cry sweetie." I screamed as hard as I could but nobody could hear me ofcourse. I never heard Alison cry like this before and it was killing me from the inside. I wanted to comfort her, hug her and even kiss her but nobody happened I just lied there hearing all this crying and there was literally nothing I could do about it and that sucked a lot. Then I heard the girls come in comforting Alison, she still cried a little but I didn't hurt me as much as before. I was a bit relieved I knew atleast a few answers on the tons of questions I had. When the girls talked with Ali about the room. I could feel myself slowly crying of happiness but my body didn't let me. I was so happy I had this such a good friends but I after that I was a bit angry at them for pushing my feelings. I could take care of my own when I was ready to talk about it with Alison. This was going to be easier now though because I knew Alison still cares about me of always had been. There is something about her when she is with me, like she doesn't have to care about who she is anymore. She can be herself around me because I always see the best side of people. I flash out of my mind when I heard Ali cry again. The girls talked about the last time I blacked out and the time and I blushed. Then Spencer got annoyed and got to bed, I really need to talk to her about this if she continues to be like this. I don't accept her to be like this against Ali or against us or anyone else, doesn't matter what her reason about it is. I thought she wanted to apologize with this Valentine gift but she changed her mind really quick with this weak lie about her needing to get up 'early' for the busride. What hurts even more is that Aria agreed with her on that, I don't know why she would go on Team Spencer but everybody has their reasons. Luckily I could count on Hanna, like always. She is the best friend you could ever imagine and would never turn on anyone how much she wanted to, exactly like me.

I was shocked about everything that Alison told Hanna. She basically admitted her feelings for me to Hanna and this caused me to cry happy tears again. If only I could reply to sweet Ali, I would do everything for it. I wanted her to know I still love her and that she will always be safe in my arms. They talked long and suprisingly good, it was beautiful to hear. I had absolutely no idea of how late it was but it felt like every clock in the entire world stopped working. I heared someone walk away and I tried screaming but it didn't work. "Don't leave me, I am still here. Can you hear me? Please, somebody?" I yelled as hard as I could but no response from the outside. Then in a bright moment I felt relieved, I felt a head laying down on my chest and that gave me a comforting feeling. "Sweet Emi, I'm going to take care of you. Like you have always been taking care of me." Alison said and I felt her hands going through my hair. In a few seconds it felt like I was flying but then I realised Alison had picked me up and was carrying me in the direction our room was. She puts me down on the bed, with her hands quickly touching my ass and the clip of my bra and then releasing me. "I've always wanted to do that just once. Carry her like that." she said to Hanna. "Sweet and Kinky Ali... I'll get you back for that one." I thought by myself trying to put up a smile and I feel like it worked. I actually felt my whole body smiling. "I'm going to bed. Have fun tonight!" Hanna said to Alison. OMG, Hanna thinks we are going to have sex. "Trust me, we will have fun!" Alison said naughty. Could this day get any better for me? I don't think it can but then I realised I was still 'blacked out'. "Too much details Ali!" Hanna yelled and I heard her ran away making me silently laugh.

**- Alison's POV -**

"It's just you and me now Emi." I said while grabbing her left hand with my both hands and cupping it. I rubbed her hand with both of my thumbs and then silently kiss it. "You don't have to be affraid for anything. I will be there you when you need me. Even if you don't want me to. I will never leave you ever again. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done." and I lied you down with your head on my chest while I was sitting at the end of the bed with my head against the wall. I let a few tears run down my face as I was thinking about all the terrible things I have done in my life. I got to admit I didn't felt sorry for all of it, some of them just deserved it somehow, but 90% of the cases it hurted me a lot and I knew I had to fix it all as soon as I got back to rosewood. I needed to fix so much it actually kept me from coming back, but everything was worth it as long as I got Emily's heart. There was so much I wanted to tell her and I knew Emily had the most questions of all the girls, more questions then I had answers.

"I am not sure if you can hear me. But I love you. I always loved you more then anything in the entire world. I was always too though to admit my feelings for you because when I did everything would change. I thought that ignoring my feelings and pushing you away was the best way to keep you safe and away from all this -A mess and I would be over you after a while. But I was wrong." I take a deep breath and remove the tears from my face. I exposed myself to her like I never did before to anyone or never this much. "It worked the opposite. My feelings for you became stronger and you never stopped carring about me. You were the one who believed me when everybody thought I was a liar. You where the one who was fighting for me when everybody surrendered." I was now silently crying dropping tears on her chest. "and I rejected you at a horrible way when you actually needed me the most. It was so hard breaking your heart and it makes me cry everytime I think about it. I should have told you the truth about my feelings about you a long time ago but -A scared me and had too much power over me. I did it all to protect the one I loved the most. You were always my favorite." I moved my head slowly to hers and our forheads were touching eachother. "If I would look up True Love in my dictionary this would be saying #EMISON. I love you Emily Fields!" I laughed a bit and then our lips touched. I've been waiting so long for this time to actually happen, my first kiss. I felt so relieved by this one little quick kiss. It was the best feeling in the world and there was literally nothing in the world to describe this feeling. When I pulled back, still cupping her face, I saw her face slowly turn into a big smile. It let me laugh a little, by thinking about different things. "Her body knew it was me, 'Alison is kissing me' alert, and she couldn't resist not smiling. Like her body was programmed to notice me touching her." I kept thinking all these things while Emily's eyes squeeze a bit which made my mind black out.

"Emily?" I asked soft but I didn't get any response. "Emi?" I asked a bit harder. I heard her moan a bit so I knew she was about to wake up. "Emily, are you okay?" I asked shy. "Ali?" Emily asked confused. I immediatly putted her head against me chest, comforting her and making her sure she is safe. "Emi, I am here. Don't worry, you are safe now. I'll protect you and be there for you." Emily moaned another time, but this time it was not from waking up. "Not so fast and loud Ali. My head hurts like a bitch." she said while her eyes adapt to the beautiful light given by the candles. "Should I get you something for your head? Like an icepack." I said and I wanted to get up as I felt her hand at my arm. "No, don't leave me. I don't need an icepack. Just stay here." she begged sweet. "Yeah sure." I said with a big smile and then I started brushing her hair nervously. It couldn't get more straight but to me it looked like her hair just exploded. There was complete silence and it was killing me, this situation was beginning to feel really alward. "Ali..." Emily was trying to bring out but she got cut of by me. "I need to tell you something first, before you say something." I take a deep breath and try to explain my feelings. "Something I needed to say a long time ago." I said nervous. "You know the book I read to you in the library?" I was trying to give my confession a sweet update. "Offcourse I know, I'll never forget that whole day." she said looking up at my face with a smile. "What about it?" she said looking at me like a love sick puppy. "I loved you against promise, against reason..." I said but Emily cut me of by placing her hand on my mouth. "against hope, against any other discouragement that there could be. Babe, I remember every single word of it like it was yesterday." she said with her puppy eyes turned on. She knew what was going to happen and she was extremely excited about it. I am starting to think she heard and felt everything while she passed out. "I meant all of it. There is no life anymore without you." I said while putting my hair behind my ears. "Emily Fields, I love you!" and I kissed her. The kiss felt even better then before, which I didn't knew was possible, it was longer and deeper because the loads of feelings releasing all over again. We both got up without breaking the kiss and put our arms around eachothers neck. It was as beautiful as fireworks on New Years Eve and felt as amazing as opening gifts on Christmas.

"Ahww, that's so cute." I heared someone say silently but hard enough for me and Emily to shock and break the kiss while removing our arms from eachother quickly. "FUCK, I didn't want to interrupt. You're so stupid Hanna, you destroyed everything, well done." she said mad at herself. "Hanna, it's okay." I said embarrassed when she saw us kiss passionate. "How long were you watching us? What are you doing here?" Emily looked a bit irritated at Hanna because she broke their beautiful moment. "I couldn't sleep and I heared you talk. I decided to check on you if you were okay. But I see you are already been taking care of." Hanna laughed a bit. "Hint for the next time, close your door if you girls go gaymode." Hanna smirked. "Hanna!" Emily yelled, forgetting the others where still asleep. "Thanks for the hint." I sigh embarrassing. "Could you please go now? We'll talk about it tomorrow." I asked demanding. "Sure, we'll talk tomorrow then. Have fun tonight." Hanna said still smirking. "Trust me, we will have fun!" Emily said and gave me a wink. I looked down at my feet as I realised this was dejavu. She heard and felt everything this whole time, when she was unconcious, I was pretty sure now. "I want to know everything tomorrow. Every detail there is." Hanna said and she closed the door.

When I turned to Emily I saw she wanted to kiss me but didn't had the courage to do it. I nodded it was okay and she kissed me quickly. "I have had so much fantasies about this moment, and now it is actually happening." Emily said excited when she backed. I couldn't help laughing. "What kind of fantasies?" I asked curious. "That's a secret. But I am sure you like them." Emily said a bit sexy while getting of the bed. "You're such a tease." I gave her my famous Ali-smirk. "We should probably change, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. And I don't want to be the one who makes us miss the bus again." I said while getting of the bed aswell and I walked to my bag. "I wouldn't mind staying another day here though. Away from all the drama and being with you." Emily said following me with her eyes. "Me too. But I don't think the other would appreciate it." I laughed and got my pyjama out of my bag. "Uhh Ali... Do you have another one. I didn't bring mine and your dress was pretty comfortable, I like wearing your stuff." she said. I looked through my bag but didn't see anything she could wear. "No, I don't have anything you could wear." I said and her face went straight to thinking. "That's a miss." she said putting a finger on her chin, telling she was still thinking. "But I can make it up to you, but only if you want." I said to her, trying to copy her sexy tone. "Tell me, I am curious." Emily told me smirking. "We could not wear a pyjama. That would solve the problem right?" I said trying to figure out how she felt about that. "That would solve a lot of problems." she said laughing and undid her body from the red dress I gave her. She was wearing my new bra and underwear and her body looked absolutely beautiful in it. "Hello, my face is up here!" she said trying to get my attention again. She saw me staring at her beautiful swimmerbody and caught me staring when my eyes arrived her boobs, forgetting their way to her face. "Uhh... Yeah. Sorry." My cheeks were burning from embarrassment. "It's okay. I don't mind when you look at me like that." she said while slowly climbing into bed covering her body with sheets. "Like what?" I said while I undressed myself either. I was wearing a black lace bra which matched perfectly with my black underwear. "Your look is telling me you are deeply in love." she said while I saw her staring at my body too, with my boobs in the spotlight. "I am not the only one staring." I said which made her jump out of her thought. "I know, you got such a beautiful body. I can't keep my eyes off of you." she said while I was turning on the light a bit so it wouldn't be dark as hell and I couldn't see where I was walking. "That's too bad, because we really need to sleep right now." I got into bed covering my body with sheets aswell and I we lied down facing eachother.

I leaned in to kiss her quickly. "Goodnight babe." I told her and then she kissed me after I was done. "Goodnight sweetie." she said and I backed on my pillow again at the other side of the bed. "This evening didn't turn out like I wanted but I am very happy with the result." I said letting a yawn skip my mouth. Emily yawned too. "I couldn't imagine a better day in my life then this one." she said. "That's understandable. You passed out since we got her'e." I couldn't resist to laugh and Emily laughed with me. "But I felt and heard everything." she said and I turned off the light. After a few minutes of thinking and looking at the ceiling I tried if Emily was still awake. "Emi, are you sleeping?" and I saw her turn her face towards me. "No, what's up?" she replied sweetly. "I can't sleep." I said sadly. "You can come over to my side of the bed if you want. I am sure you will sleep just fine over here." she admits and I moved to her side of the bed. Emily opened her arms and I placed my body into the gap, making her hug me. "But if you move too much you are going to pay the price." she said with her fake angry voice which made me laugh. "I can't promise..." I said and I fell asleep after a few minutes, in the best position I could have ever wished myself in.


	11. Busted!

**~ Chapter 11: Busted! ~**

**- Hanna's POV -**

I was the first one who woke up, in my room atleast because I didn't knew about Emi and Ali. All I knew was that my plan probably worked, another mission accomplished for Love Docter Hanna. When I saw them kiss last night my heart stopped beating for a second, I was so happy for them that I forgot to breath for a second. But they caught me watching and looked kind of embarrassed and mad for interupting there private session, I hope they take it well. I got so much questions for them to answer like _'How was the night?'_, _'Did you sleep well?'_, _'Did you sleep at all?'_, _'How was the kiss?'_, _'Did you guys do more then just kissing?'_. I knew I couldn't ask all them when Spencer and Aria were there, they were also part of the plan but it was Ali's and Emi's job to tell us about their EMISON moments last night. That's how we call them now after last night, Team EMISON. I couldn't keep myself together anymore so I decided I was going to check on the 2 lovebirds. I moved the sheets and get on my feet. Suprisingly I saw Spencer and Aria holding eachother tight. _"They have such a good friendship."_ I said to myself and I sneaked past them trying not to make a sound. I succeeded and I opened the door silently. When I was in the lounge of the appartement it was conpletely dark so I was trying to find the button for light. I couldn't find it and closed the door so I could search with both hands, without any success. Then I remembered, it's a clap system. I clapped my hands and the lounge was filled with a bright light making me close my eyes. _"Wow, that's too bright for me to handle."_ I said when I slowly opened my eyes again. My eyes were now adjusted to the light and I walked over to the Valentine's room. I slowly opened up the door and stick my head inside of it to look if anyone was awake. I couldn't see a thing because it was so dark but I couldn't turn on the light, it would wake them. I saw some candles next to me so I decided to light them up instead. I grabbed the lighter from my pocket and started to light them up, filling the room with a nice atmosphere. I put the lighter back in my pocket and I started to get confused. _"How did this lighter get there anyways?"_ I asked myself but I couldn't remember so I ignored it. I looked at the 2 lovebirds and start go gasp. The sheets were at my feet, they must have kicked them off the bed. They were hugging tight and were sleeping in eachothers arms. Most important was they were both in only a bra and underwear. _"OMG, they had sex."_ I said with my hand covering my mouth. _"This is sooo cute. I think they don't mind if I take a picture. Good moments need to be remembered." _I said and I grabbed my phone. I unlock it and touch the 'Camera' app, making sure flashlight was on. I made a picture of them and I had a really big smile on my face. I walked out of the room and sat on the couch, leaving the candles burning and the door still open.

When I grabbed the remote of the TV I saw Aria standing next to it. "Damn Aria, you scared the hell out of me." I said rolling with my eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you weren't laying in your bed anymore and I was awake aswell so I thought it would be more fun with 2 people here then just you by yourself." she explained. "It's fine. I was just checking if Emily was okay. You know, after last night." I said to Aria and she jumped. "Yeah, how is she?" she said with excitement. "Go check yourself!" I said with a smirk and then laughed a bit. She walked over to their bedroom and stared into it with a big smile. "It's soo cute!" she almost yelled at me. "Ssshh.. They are still sleeping. I think they didn't get much last night." I laughed again. "They can't know we saw them like this. We need to cover our tracks." Aria said as she blew out the candles and closed the door. "I atleast got my memories." I showed Aria the picture I took. "OMG, send it to me. Now!" she replied and I send her the picture. "Did they.. you know.. Have sex?" Aria asked me shy. "I don't know, but seeing them there I think they have." I said. I couldn't tell Aria about the kiss and that's why I thought they did more then just kissing. "We'll ask them when we wake up." Aria said still fangirling. "We can't. They need to tell us themselfs." I looked at Aria. "Yeah, that's right." I said and I facepalmed when I forgot about that. I laughed at her doing that and we both watched TV.


	12. Explaining Our Feelings

**- Emily's POV -**

I woke up because my head was hurting like a bitch. I didn't really know why but then I remember I collapsed and hit my head on the floor. This with a lot of alcohol combined with the adrenalin. I wanted to get up to get me some medicine but I couldn't move, there was something heavy on my chest. When I looked down I saw Alison's head laying on my head. I thought about our kiss and the talk we had over and over again. I smiled like I just saw a baby puppy dog. I gave her a small and quick kiss on her forhead and my headache was immediatly over. The feeling when I kiss Alison is literally the best feeling I got in my entire life. It is the best medicine against all discouragements that you could possibly think of. What makes it even better is that she never kissed anyone so her lips are pure love. I am honored I am the only person who gets to kiss her. "Goodmorning beautiful." I whisper in her ear and lay my head in the gap between her head and her shoulder. I was still hugging her with both arms, hoping this moment would never end. I heared Ali's stomach make some noise as reaction to my kiss and I laughed a little. As I was silently laughing I felt Alison moving a bit. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." she groaned a bit irritated. "Sorry babe, it's time to get up. We got a lot to do today." I said lauging a bit harder, her groaning was so cute and she always gets very bitchy in the morning. That is one of the few things you just can't forget, even if you wanted it to after all these years, which I didn't. She turned her head a bit while fluttering her eyes and looked at me with her sleepy eyes. "I just want to stay in this bed. With you, in this position. I never want this to end." She said at a lovely tone. "If that is what you want I am happy to give it to you." I said and I kissed her cheek, then put my head in the gap between her head and her shoulders again. "I love you Alison DiLaurentis." I whispered in her ear and I tighten my grip around her stomach with my both hands. "I love you too babe." she replied and I fell slowly asleep again in her arms. She really loved me, I could feel it.

**- Alison's POV -**

_30 minutes later..._

I woke up at the sound of laughing and in the background I heared some noises. Great, they were watching TV. I can't really remember I fell asleep again after Emily woke me. She was so sweet and shy, I couldn't resist my feelings anymore. I really loved her, I always have but I now is the right time to tell. I am not affraid of running and hiding anymore. I am a strong, independent woman. More importantly I was deeply in love with my best friend, Emily Fields. I am gay and I am proud to be one!

My thinking was interrupted by Emily moving a bit. Her arms were around me like she never wanted me to leave ever again. I turn my head to her to see if she is still sleeping, and she still was. _"Time to take revenge."_ I smirked to myself. "Emily, wake up. Shoes are on sale, we get 50% discount." I yelled to her. In a second she was sitting straight up in her bed with me still at her arms, I was getting launched to the other side of the bed, like I was flying for a few seconds. I looked at her face and I saw an irritated and feared face. Then she let out a big sigh of relief. I laughed a bit. She looked at with a stern look. "I am so going to get you back for that. You gave me a heartattack." she said and then playfully gave punched my shoulder. "That was for waking me up earlier." I said smirking and I moved to Emily so we could face eachother. "I don't care, I'm going to get you back for this. You don't know when but when you stopped thinking about it, that's when I strike." she said and gave me an _'I am watching you'_ look. "I am scared now. You better make sure I don't scream or runaway." I said sarcastically to tease Emily. She pulled me close to her hugging me, making sure I couldn't go anywhere, I really liked the feeling. "Better now?" she asked me. "Not really, I can still scream." I said playfully and then Emily kissed me like never before on my lips. "Wow." I said stunned by her passionate kiss. "What? I was just making sure you wouldn't scream." she said like nothing happend. "Stop the teasing, I should scream more often." and we both laughed and kissed one more time. This time it was a small and quick one. "Am I a good kisser?" I ask shy and Emily begins to blush too. "Why you ask that?" she states confused. "Well, since I've never kissed anyone before. I just want to know." I said. "You are the best kisser I've ever met in my whole life. I am honored." she said and we both got out of bed. We looked for our clothes, put them on and head to the lounge. Hanna and Aria were sitting on the couch watching the TV. Then they all looked at us like they see 2 love sick baby puppy's instead of their best friends. "I see Team EMISON had a great night." Hanna greets us. "Goodmorning." Aria said but nobody seemed to hear it. "How do you mean?" I ask Hanna. "Cut the crap. You can't convince me nothing happened. Why would you both have a really big smile of nothing happened. You guys are not so good at hiding your feelings." she smirked and winked at us both, aiming for the interrupted kissing last night. "I can promise you we had a great night." Emily said to them and Hanna and Aria were jumping of excitement. "Tell me everything!" Hanna yelled. I look over to Emily and she agreed to talk about it. "Okay, we..." I started our story but then Aria cut me off. "Wait, we need to wait for Spencer." She said pointing to their open room. "But she is sleeping. Too bad. Go on." Hanna said. "Hanna!" Aria yelled and gave her a little punch on her shoulder. "Okay okay.. We'll wait." Hanna letting us know she is irritated. "SPENCER, You need to read 5 more books for your essay tommorow!" I yelled into her room and Spencer was immediatly awake and sitting straight in her bed with puffy eyes. Emily, Hanna and I laughed but Aria seems to be irritated by it. "She is awake now." I smirked and the others gave me a applause by clapping their hands multiple times. "What the fuck was that about?" Soencer yelled back annoyed. "We have to tell you something." Emily said. "Whatever it is, I probably already know. Just let me sleep." Spencer said laying down again. "You're such a mean bitch." Emily yelled at her angry. "Calm you're tits babe. Whatever it is, it can wait. I think it's cliché and not imporant enough to wake up for. Do I need to remember you Paige still is your love, I don't think she would like it if you cheat on her." Spencer said annoyed and bitchier then ever. You can definitely see she changed a lot since I ran away. Looks like I lost a friend and made a enemy. "This is NOT about PAIGE. This is about ME and ALI! You don't give a f..." But then I covered her mouth before she said things she'll regret later. "Are you coming or no?" I asked her, trying not to act bitchy. "No, I'm not really intressted." amd we all looked disappointed at Spencer and then she quickly closed the door. "She definitely changed a lot since I ran away." I said breaking the akward silence. "It's not your fault. Spencer is just acting weird." Emily comfort me. "Okay, tell us what happened." Aria said still shocked about Spencer being Spencer. I just ignored her, I was going to tell them my feelings for Emily anyway.

**- Emily's POV -**

Spencer is acting so weird, I don't know why but I definitely don't like it. And why the hell does she come up with Paige, like WTF, they aren't even friends. I saw the smile on Alison's face disappear but I comfort her and her smile returned before I was done talking. "Okay, tell us what happened." Aria said shocked at Spencer's words. "We..." Alison said but the excitement of Hanna cut me of. "Did you have sex?" she asked with a big smile. "Hanna!" We all 3 yell. "What I am just asking. That's what I should do when I was there with Caleb." she said. "No, we didn't. We only kissed." I said. "Awhh... That's so cute." Aria and Hanna yell and hugged us. "Emi?" Ali said a bit nervous "Yes babe." I said nervous more nervous then Alison was. Alison was never nervous so this was really important to her. She removed the ring, her dead mother gave to her before she ran away, and she went down on her knees in front of me with the ring in her hand. Making me gasp and tear up. "Dear Emily Fields, you are my everything. I refuse to live my life without you anymore. I want you by my side the rest of my entire life. Will you be my girlfriend?" she said and I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. "A-Alison..." I stutter and now crying happy tears. "Offcourse I will!" I kissed her deep and passionate with all my emotions in this one, long kiss. The kiss was about 15 seconds long and then we were out of oxigen. "Congratulations!" Hanna and Aria hug us tight. Alison putted the ring on my finger and we both cried happy tears now. Then we got interrupted in our moment when we all 4 got an heartattack because of Spencer was standing next to us without we even noticed. We had more important stuff to take care off. "Not to interrupt any sweet stuff but we should get ready for bus. I really want to go home so I won't miss it. With or without you guys." Spencer said less bitchy then before. We all looked at Alison now. "What? I am not slowing you down for the 2nd time. I'm done with everything for today." she said rolling her eyes. Alison ran over to our room and in about 2 minutes she came back with her bag. "Good to go." she said and she grabbed my hand. I got butterflies literally everywhere in my entire body. "I am too. I got everything I came for." I said raising our intertwined hands. **"Let's go home. TEAM EMISON WINS!"** Hanna yelled and we all left the appartment. Spencer closed the door and locked it with the key she grabbed from the table in the lounge. We all got into the elevator, preparing ourselfs for this new adventure.


	13. FinAlly Together

**- Spencer's POV -**

There was an akward silence in the elevator. I was happy when it opened the doors, the akward silence was killing me. I walked to the information desk and dropped of the keys. When I turned around my phone buzzes. _'1 new message from Aria'_ pops up on my lighten phonescreen. I didn't know what its about, but it was Aria so I opened it. _'We are at the busstation but you are not here. Where are you? -XX- Your bestie.'_ it reads and I was irritated by this message. "They didn't even notice I was gone, great." I said to myself sarcastic. _'I was dropping of the appartement keys. Why didn't you wait?'_ I texted her back. I immediatly got a reply, _'Okay, hurry up.'_ it reads. She didn't answer my question, but I decided to ignore it. I walked out of the hotel straight to the busstation. "What took you so long, You are slowing us down." Alison said with a smile. Emily and Hanna laughed about what she said and Aria just smiled. "Haha, very funny." I snapped with a fake smile on my face and a high level of sarcasm. "I was dropping of the keys. Thanks for waiting for me..." I didn't want to do this bitchy against the girls but I couldn't help it, I was getting really irritated and annoyed how they acted. They acted like everything was fine and all happy tears and stuff, but everything was beyond okay. Alison was comming back to Rosewood after 2 years of running and she just pretends like nothing happened, she even asked Emily to be her girlfriend, while she already had one. "Your welcome!" Emily snapped at me with her bitchy sarcasm. Everyone, specially me, looked at her with big eyes. Emily was the sweetest girl you'll ever meet but this totally shocked me. I've never seen Emily like this before, Alison has this effect on her. She already wrapped Emily about her finger so quickly. All she needed to do was just give her a quick kiss and ask her to be a couple and she is immediatly eliminated of everything she putted us through by everyone, I am not falling for that trick again. "Seems like you haven't had sleep tonight, you act like a bitch." I said with a smirk. "The only bitch around here are you Spence!" Hanna said angrily. OMG, you got to be kidding me. She has Hanna on her side too now. Okay, I was a bit of a bitch right now but I needed to show everybody Alison was still playing games with us. I could just see it in her eyes, but the problem was she was an amazing actress so nobody saw it besides me. "Girls please, don't fight about me. We're all in this together." Alison said with a sad face. I had so much to reply on this but it would have the opposite working. Then Ali was the victim and I the bitch amd one with no friends left. She played it smart, I need a plan. "There's the bus." Aria pointed in the direction of the bus riding towards us. _'Rosewood'_ it said. We got in the bus and took a seat. There was a long sofa at the end of the bus for 5 people, perfectly made for us. Alison sat first. She moved all the way to the left, looking out of the window still holding hands with Emily, who was right next to her. Then Hanna got in the middle of us all with Aria next to her. Then there was me. I was sitting next to Aria and I had no contact with the girls, I just kept staring out of the window. I loved the silence.

**- Emily's POV -**

_45 minutes later, 15 minutes to go..._

Me and Alison have been holding hands this whole busride and Alison was sleeping on my shoulder. '_The queen needs her sleep to stay beautiful'_ she used to say to me. I slowly turned my head and I saw Hanna and Aria were sleeping too. Spencer was just staring in front of her like a zombie drinking her cappuchino. How the hell did she even get coffee. I didn't mind because this was the only thing for her to stop bitching. I don't even know why she was bitching anyways, so I decided to ask. "Spencer?" I asked silently so I wouldn't wake anyone. I got no response. "Spencer?" I asked now normally and she looked in my direction. She had big puffy eyes and she looked terrible, like she hasn't had sleep for a whole week. Not that Spencer cares about that, she was the one who spended the least time at doing make-up or looking good of all of us. We sometimes make fun if it by calling her a boy and stuff, but this kind of fun times seem long ago. "Yes Emily?" she replied. She didn't call me by my nickname Em, they always do that except Ali. Alison always calls me Emi, this matches perfectly with how I call her Ali. This wasn't going well. "Why do you hate EMISON?" I asked a bit irritated at words hate and EMISON in one sentence. "I don't hate you Emily, I am your friend." Spencer said confused. "Friends are supposed to support and help eachother. You aren't really doing that." I said. "Yes, I am helping you." she said still confused. "Then what is your problem?" I said now turning angry. "Calm your tits, there is no problem." she said more angry then me. She has absolutely no single reason to be mad. "I'm not going to calm down untill you tell me what your problem is." I said very clear. "There is NO PROBLEM!" Spencer now yelled and all the other girls were immediatly awake. The whole bus was now looking at us, normally I would been embarrased by everyone watching but not this time. Being angry is a powerfull emotion, all I felt was anger and nothing else. "Good job Spence, you got the attention of everyone now. Now tell me why you are a bitch about EMISON." I could feel my eyes burning, I don't know if it was because there were sad tears comming or if it was all anger. I saw Spencer was going to say something but then our phones buzzed it was complete silence, Silence of fear. Not all of our phones just mine and Aria's. I looked at Aria and we both grabbed our phones. "Wow, I got a lot of fans. I haven't checked it since we took the bus to the hotel." I said looking shocked at my phone. _'5 missed calls and 23 new messages'_ I read to the others. "Yeah, that's a lot. Who is it?" Alison said with her sleepy voice. "2 missed calls and 1 message from my mom and 3 missed calls and 22 new messages from Paige." I said while rolling my eyes. "What does Paige want?" Alison ased curious. "Doesn't matter. I'll read it when we get out of the bus. You don't need to worry." I said and I kissed Alison. "You're mine now." I said and she had a big smile. "Aria what's up? Who is that?" Hanna said and we all looked at Aria, who has turned completely white. This wasn't good.

**- Aria's POV -**

I looked at my phone who buzzed at the same time as Emily's did. _'1 new message from Unknown.'_ it said. It's probably Ezra or something who is texting from another phone. He loses his phone all the time. I read the message and I have never felt so sick before. **_'Thanks for taking care of Alison. I am happy she is comming back to Rosewood. Back to me. Kisses -A'._** This can't be true, not after all those great moments at the hotel. I thought we were finally free. But why does -A send this to me and not to Alison or Emily. Why me and not Hanna or Spencer, I don't get it. "Aria what's up? Who is that?" Hanna said shocking me out of my thoughts. I can't tell them tho. Then EMISON will be broken and -A wins again. I can't let that happen! "N-Nothing. That was just Ezra." I stuttered when I told my lie. "Then why you look so sad?" Hanna asked. "He's not going to be home this weekend. he left today for his book. He's coming back Sunday evening. I thought we could chill but he's not here. That's why." I told them and they believed me. Well, it wasn't totally a lie. Ezra was really out of town this weekend, but this was obviously not the main reason. Then the bus stopped at the station, we all got out in silence. When we all got out the bus drived away. Then Emily broke the silence, attacking Spencer with questions again. "So, tell us Spence. Why are you so bitchy about me and Alison." Emily said stepping closer to Spencer with her arms crossed. "Friends can tell eachother the truth. So that's what I am going to do know if you really want it." Spencer said irritated. "Cut the crap and tell me. No more games Spencer!" Emily yelled angry. "First of all you're a slut. You are dating anyone who just makes you happy. You are with Paige and Alison at the same time now. Paige is a sweet girl and she is always there for you. Then there is Alison. She is bitch, never nice towards everyone. She has been running for 2 years and puts us through horrible stuff. I don't get it why you pick the one who ruined our lifes." Spencer said and everybody looked shocked at her. She looked relieved and she didn't regret any of it. "Don't talk like that about EMISON EVER AGAIN!" Emily said uncrossing her arms and making fists of her hands. Alison had tears rolling on her cheeks in the background of Emily. "But it's true!" Spencer yelled. ***SMACK***. "You bitch!" Spencer yelled and screamed in pain, laying down on the floor with her nose bleeding. Emily hit her in the face making Spencer lose her balance. "We are no longer friends!" Emily said to Spencer and she walked away dragging Alison with her in her arms.


	14. A New Emily

**- Alison's POV -**

I saw Emily hitting Spencer and I stood there shocked. What happened to my sweet Emily I knew before I left, okay it was 2 years ago. But know she is even hitting her best friends without even thinking about it. I didn't care though because Spencer really deserved it, but this is a whole new Emily I see. A Emily who is finally mine, after everything we have been through. I don't know what it was, but everytime I look at this new Emily my feelings get stronger and stronger, I didn't even know this was possible but I guess it is. My thinking had come to an end as I felt a powerful grip at my arm, before I knew Emily dragged me with her to run away from this mess. Was this my fault because I came back or just old trouble which has been growing through those 2 years I was running. As we kept running her grip on me became stronger and stronger that it hurts. "Emi..." I was trying to get her attention and make her stop running but I failed. I was trying to take it easy because I never saw her this angry before in my entire life, it scared me. "Em, stop." I said a bit harder and I let out a little sigh of pain. "EMILY!" I yell and she stopped running and turned around, looking at me with angry murderer eyes but remained silent. "You are hurting me." I said shy and with pain while I look at her hand on my arm. Her angry look immediatly disappeared and she let my arm go in shock. "Alison, I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but..." I cut her off putting my hand on her mouth. "Babe, don't worry. I am fine." I said comforting her but her look full with regret didn't disappear. She was still breathing heavily, I guess still the adrealin. We looked eachother straight in the eyes and I saw her eye sparkling in the upcoming sun. "You were amazing back there." I said and I moved both hands to her shoulders and started rubbing her shoulders. She smiled at me. "Spencer deserved it after all. It could sound weird, but I feel relieved and I don't even regret it for a second. She shouldn't talk about me or my girlfriend like that. That hurts people amd karma is a bitch." She looked convincing and with a lot of self-respect. "You think you know people and then they suprise you." I looked at her with a big smile. "Oh babe, you didn't even knew me when you knew me." She smirked at me. "Then we definitely need to hang out more." I said with a smirk too. "We definitely will, you never get rid of me ever again." She said with her lovely tone and she rubbed her beautiful friendship ring, I gave her earlier, with her thumb. "Good, I don't want you too." I said as I touched her nose playfully. "That tickles." She said rubbing her nose giggling. I smirked and touched her hips and stomach with the my fingers, making Emily laugh. I continue to do it untill Emily puts her hands in the air. "I surrender, please stop. You're killing me." She said breathing heavily and she couldn't stop laughing. "Okay, because you ask nice." I said funny. "Thanks a lot..." She sighed and breaths heavily from all the tickling. When she was breathing normal again she continued our conversation. "So, what do you want to do now? We are finally back in Rosewood again." She asked me curious to what I might answer. "And we even are together. After 2 years of torture and running. But that is finally over." She added before I could answer. "That's a good question." I said and starting to think of possible idea's of what we could do. "I know what we are going to do." I said and I smiled at her. "And what might that be?" She asked more curious then before. "Come, follow me." I said to her and we walked down the streets. "She'll never guess..." I whispered to myself silently and smirked.


	15. A Hospital Visit

**- Hanna's POV -**

We were all still standing around the busstation, shocked about what Spencer said and how Emily reacted on that. I wanted to run after Alison and Emily but it was better if they had some time alone. Just the two of them, EMISON time. There has been an akward silence for around 5 minutes. Me and Aria have been trading eachother looks during the time, while Spencer was too busy with fixing her nose. The silence was ruining me and I decided to break it. "I don't get it." I said and I got Spencer's and Aria's attention. "What don't you get?" Spencer said confused while her bleeding nose was still bleeding. It was irritating how she acted, I mean she obviously knew what I was talking about. "Why were you acting like that?" I said but Spencer's look didn't change much. "Like what?" She said still confused. "Like a total bitch!" I snapped and me and Aria both looked at Spencer, curious about how she was going to reply. She started with a sigh, "Okay, maybe I was a bit too bitchy but now you atleast know how I think about all this." She said. "A bit? Really Spence?" I said sarcastically with my arms crossed. "Okay, stop fighting. Both of you. Now!" Aria yelled and we were both immediatly silent. "Thank you." Aria said while putting a fake smile on her face. "I just want to know one more thing. Why do you and Alison always fight?" I asked Spencer. Aria didn't interrupt me, she was as curious as I was about this. "I was fighting with Emily though." Spencer said bitchy again. "But it was ABOUT Alison!" I yelled and this suprised Aria and Spencer apparently. "It's none of your bussiness." Spencer said and she looked angry and annoyed. "Okay, shut up again. This isn't going to help anything. You guys are only making it worse then it is." Aria said and she sighed deep. "Hanna, stop bodyguarding Team EMISON. They can think and act just fine, as you witnessed. Spencer, we should check your nose at the hospital." Aria said wisely. Damm, she talks like my mom. My mom is cool but she can be really annoying sometimes. "Since when are you on Team Spencer, Mom?" I said annoyed to Aria. "There are no teams in this. We are best friends and we will always be. We are all in this together." Aria replied. "Whatever, I have to go. I'm meeting Caleb in an hour." I said and with that I walked away from them. I wasn't really meeting Caleb, he was out of town for something. I didn't know for what but I don't really care. I was meeting Mona after all. She was still my best friend but the others don't really like her. They think she is shady and sketchy. I just keep meeting up with Mona, I could never turn my back on her. She means a lot to me.

**- Spencer's POV -**

"Thanks for standing up for me." I said to Aria when we were alone. My nose was still hurting like a hell and it won't stop bleeding, although it wasn't bleeding as much as earlier. I guess I deserved it atleast that is what everyone was saying. Everyone except Aria, she has always been different then the others. That's why we are best friends. "No problem, we're best friends. Best friends do that." Aria said while smiling at me. She had a cute smile though, one you couldn't resist to smile back to, so I smiled back at her. "Will you walk with me to the hospital please?" I asked her shy. "Offcourse I will." She said rubbing my back. It felt really good, her comforting me. She stopped rubbing my back after a few times and we walked in the direction of the hospital.

_*Rosewood Hospital*_

When we arrived at the Rosewood Hospital we walked towards the information desk. "Hello, I've had a fight with my friend and my nose doesn't stop bleeding and it hurts like hell. Can you help me?" I asked at the woman behind the desk. "Offcourse I can, I'll call someone to look at you." The woman replied but then I heared someone calling my name from the end of the hall. "Spencer?" I could recognise it was a male voice but I didn't knew who it was so I turned around. It was Wren. "Wren? What are you doing here?" I said shocked. "I obviously work here, I'm a doctor remember. Why are you here?" He said kind of funny. "Is that really a question Wren? Look at my bleeding nose." I sighed at him. "I was just kidding." He said while playfully punching my shoulder and Aria looked weird at us. "I'll take this one." Wren said to the woman behind the desk and she nodded. "Follow me girls." Wren took the lead and walked towards the first empy hospital room and we followed him. "You can sit on the bed, I'll get my equipment." He said to me and he pointed to the hospital bed. I sat down and he got his equipment ready to investigate me. He was touching my cheek over and over again with his finger, it was really akward. "Did that hurt?" He asked. "Uhh no, because it is my nose and not my cheek." I said raising my eyebrow and Aria facepalmed. "I knew that, I was just testing" He said and he continued to investigate. He came close to me and he blew at my nose. "Did that hurt?" He asked funny. "Are you real?" I asked at him now raising both of my eyebrows. "Stop being funny Wren, we got a lot to do today." Aria snapped at him. Wren got me a tissue and hold it under my nose. "Such as?" He asked us curious. "None of your bussiness." I smiled fake at him. "Just fix her so she looks decent enough to walk next to again." Aria said funny and laughed. I needed to laugh aswell because I got to admit, it was embarrassing to walk next to me on the streets now. "Well, I stopped the bleeding. Your nose isn't broken, it's just bruised. Don't touch it a few days and it will heal itself." Wren said and he put away his equipment. "Thanks!" Me and Aria said in unison. "Are you going to tell me what happened or not? " Wren asked curious. "No." I said. "Emily used Spencer's face as a punchingbag." Aria said but immediatly regretting of what she said. "Aria!" I turned around and looked at Aria. "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret. He asked and I was just being polite." Aria said to Spencer. "Emily Fields? That sweet and innocent girl? The girl who was deeply in love with Alison?" Wren asked shocked. "Yes, that's her." I said embarrassed. "Damn girl, then you are in real deep trouble." Wren said laughing at the idea of Emily punching someone. "She has changed a lot since the last time you saw her. But one thing will never change, she will always love Alison. More then anything in the world." Spencer said. "When you say something abusive to Emily about Alison, like Spencer did, you get a free ride from the punchingbag-train." Aria said and we all started to laugh. "Well, it was nice to see you girls again. If there are any problems I can help with, you can always stop by." Wren said and me and Aria both smiled at him. "We'll do." Aria said to him. "Take care of Spencer okay?" Wren said with a sweet tone to Aria. "Trust me, she will." I said while giving a wink at Aria. "Bye Wren!" Me and Aria said in unison and we walked outside of the hospitalroom. "Bye girls!" Wren said while waving at us walking out of the hospital. "Thanks for taking care Aria, I'll probably go home now. I am really tired and I would love to take a nap." I said and I hugged her. "No problem, I need to head home aswell. We'll keep in touch okay?" Aria said while hugging me back and then we both pulled back. "Yes, we definitely do. Since the other girls don't want to see me anymore." I said and I walked away. "Just give them some time, they will be fine about it in the long run." Aria comforted me and walked the other way. I didn't really think it would be easy but if Aria believed in it, I should too. When I walked for about 5 minutes my phone buzzed. I smiled at the thought of Aria texting me already but when I looked it wasn't Aria. It was an Unknown Number, I hoped it wasn't the one I thought it would be. When I unlocked my phone I was shocked of what I was reading. It was -A. **'Alison is just in town for a few minutes and she is already playing all of you. It starts with a painful punch in the face. Don't tell anyone about me or you'll wish it stayed with just a punch. Kisses -A'**


	16. I'm bAck!

**- Emily's POV -**

I was wondering where Alison was taking me. This is the first time we are together, as a couple and in Rosewood. I still can't believe she is finally back, although it feels to me she never left. She was always there, in my heart, I couldn't let the others know because they would tell me to let go but I would never do that. Even if I wanted to, I just couldn't. "Where are you taking me?" I asked curious to Alison. She looked at me and had a lovely smirk on her face, she was planning something. "You will see." Alison said and I playfully hit her shoulder. "You are teasing me, please tell me." I whine. "No." She had a big smile on her face. I sigh and cross my arms while we keep walking. "Do you trust me on this?" she asked me. "Offcourse I do." I uncross my arms and grab her hand. "I always will." I add. "Okay good, because I really want to do this. For a really long time." She said nervous and interlocked our hands, squeezing it a bit. It was something very important, I wanted to ask her what it was but she wasn't going to give me an answer anyways. "Do what you gotta do, It's all about you." I gave her a wink and I rubbed her hand with my thumb. She was blushing and that looked really cute.

_*After 10 minutes of walking*_

"Are we there yet? We have been walking a while now." I ask to Alison and she nods. "Yeah, we are almost there." she says and I start to look around if I recognise where we are right now. I was a bit confused because the place was very familiar but I couldn't get the name of it. Then I knew it. "We are going to your home, right?" I asked trying to find out if I was thinking right. "Yes honey, we are. I would love to see my dad again." She says really nervous. "I understand, after everything what happened. With -A, you running away and your mom..." I left the words for her to fill in. "passing away. It's okay to say that Emily. I've already processed it. I just want to be with you and my dad right now. That's what I have been dreaming about for so long." She said and she squeezed my hand harder as we got closer to her house. Then we got there, in front of her house. "Here we are Ali, we are now officially home!" I said and she sighed deep. "It looks really dark inside, maybe my dad or Jason aren't home." She said a bit sad. "There is only one way to find out." I smiled. "Yeah, that's true. Let me look for my keys." I said releasing Emily's hand and put my bag on the ground, kneeling in front of it. After searching for a few seconds I found them. I stood up again and I walked towards the door with Emily following me with every move I make. I put the key into the slot of the door and it fits. I give it a twist and the door unlocks. "Slots haven't changed, that's good to know." I whispered to Emily and she just kept smiling. I opened the door and I entered the house, my house. "I can't see anything. It's so dark." Alison said. "I'll fix it for you." I said and I walked over to the corner of the wall and flip the switch. The whole house was now filled with light and I went back over to Alison who was nervously looking around. I closed the door and she looked shocked at me. "Relax. It's just me." I said trying to calm her. "Y-Yeah, I knew that." She said and her hands were shaking. "Are you okay?" I said coming closer to her. "Yes, I am just nervous how he's going to act." She said and she breathed deeply. I took her hands and they stopped shaking. "I'll be here if you need me." I said releasing her hands. She nods at me and thanks me. "DAD?" Alison yells. You could definitely hear it through her whole house. No respone or reply or even a sound. "DAD, YOU HOME?" She yelled and this time we heard some sounds coming from upstairs. "ALISON?" Her dad yelled back with a happy but shocked tone, which contained some sense of confusion. I looked at Alison and she was getting tears in her eyes from finally hearing her dad's voice again. After all this time, when everything was finally over. She was stunned by it and couldn't bring up to answer. "ALISON IS THAT YOU?" He yelled again and we heared the sound of a door getting opened upstairs. "Y-Yes. I-It's me!" She stuttered with her eyes now fully covered by her tears, making her eyes blurry. I rubbed her back comforting her, which she really appreciated. Her dad was now standing at the top of the stairs, in his suit probably getting ready for work. They looked at eachother stunned for a few seconds. I switch looks between both of them and I see Alison has a few tears rolling down her cheek. Her father was now running down the stairs, so fast he was skipping a few steps and almost fell. They hugged eachother thight and cried in eachothers arms. It was a beautiful moment to see it made me get tears aswell, but I had them under control. After a few minutes her Dad pulled back and looked straight in her daughters eyes continued by giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I can't believe it's really you. I thought you were never coming back again." He wiped her daughters tears away and Alison wiped the tears of her dad. "You got to thanks Emily for that dad." Alison said with a big smile and her Dad immediatly ran over to me. He hugged me like I was his own daughter. It was kind of comforting, akward and safe at the same time. "Thank you so much Emily Fields. You are the best person in the entire world and I am very very happy Alison got a friend like you. How can I ever thank you? I am thanking you for the rest of my life." Alison's dad tell me. I am shocked by his words, he is a very good dad. He really cares. "Uhh... I don't know Mr.D. I am just happy she is here again." I tell her dad and I see Alison thinking. Then my phone is buzzing, I grab it and I see it's my Mom. "Sorry, I don't want to ruin the moment but I need to take this. It's my mom and she's been calling me non-stop since I didn't come home last night." I tell them and I walk away from them to another room. _"Hi mom."_ I said when I answered the phone.

**- Alison's POV -**

I could see in the eyes of my dad he had like 1 million questions he wanted to ask me but he didn't even ask, I'll explain everything later, I just want to be ready for it. "Why didn't Emily come home last night?" My dad asks after thinking for a while. Okay, I accept a few questions but not the ones with the deep philosophy and stuff. "Well, we actually stayed a night at a hotel. Me and Emily." I explained to my dad. "But Spencer, Aria and Hanna were there too." I added quickly. "Okay, fair enough. All in one room or different rooms?" He asked intressted. "We had 2 rooms." I said slowly and I look away from my dad to look at Emily but and he immediatly answered me. "Let me guess. You and Emily in one room and Spencer, Hanna and Aria in one room." He smirked. "Yeah, how you know?" I asked curious and that's when Emily walked in again. "What did your mom want?" My dad asked changing the subject. "Nothing important really. She just wanted me to come over to her place but I told her I was with Hanna all day and I probably ate dinner and slept there aswell for tonight. She doesn't know Alison is back and we should stay at my place tomorrow to tell her." She said smiling big. "Atleast if that is possible here and everyone agrees." She adds shy. "Yeah, sure. No problem for me." I said while giving her a secret smirk. "You know you are always welcome here Emily." My dad said smiling to her. "Okay, we should probably unpack upstairs Alison. Right?" She winked at me as a sign to agree. I guess she secretly wanted to do more then just unpack my bag. "Uh.. Yeah. yes, we definitely do." I responded and grabbed my bag from the floor, which I dropped a few minutes ago. When we come upstairs I pull Emily in my room and lock the door. "Do you know how much I've wanted to be in my own room again?" I said with a really big, happy smile. A smile you get when you tell kids we go to McDonalds or Disneyland. "Very much." She said. "And you know why?" I said. "It's kind of obvious. You have been running for 2 years." She said. "Yeah, that too. But I actually meant all the great things that happened here. A lot EMISON time, I will never forget that great time." I said and I walked over my bed. I was now sitting on my own bed. I let out a sigh of enjoy when I drop myself on it. "It feels good to have my own bed again." I said while Emily came up to me and she lied down next to me, facing me and looking straight into my blue eyes. "I remember all of them, every single hangout. I am glad we're here again. To reunite the old ones and create beautiful new ones." She said and she grabbed my both of my cheeks with her hands and leaned in to kiss me. It was a deep, passionate kiss and my body immediatly got butterflies on all the places you can think of. She pulled back after a few seconds and sat up on bed. I moved closer to her so I could lie down with the back of my head on her chest, having an incredible view. "That's another great, new memory. Kissing in your room." Emily said to me and I smiled. "I agree, and there is coming a lot more." I pulled her down so I could kiss her lips quickly and when I let go she sat straight again. She began randomly brushing my hair, I loved when she did that. After a minute of silence Emily broke it. "Ali, can I ask you something?" She asked me really nervous. "Offcourse you can, everything you want." I look up and smile at her. "When are we going to tell your dad we are together, as a couple?" She asked me still really nervous. "We could do it now, I guess. He's in a really good mood right now." I said comforting Emily. "I don't want to force anything though, we do it when you are ready and only then." She said switching from nervous to sweet and carring. "You aren't forcing anything. I am ready. I have been ready since we met at my hideout in Rosewood. I want everybody to know we are a couple. I don't want to hide anymore." I said holding her tight. She kissed me one more time and then we got of bed together. "I love you Emily Fields." I said while pulling her into a hug before walking out of the room. "I love you too Alison DiLaurentis." she hugged me back and then we both let go and go downstairs. "DAD?" I yelled to find out where he's at. "Honey, I am here, in the livingroom. What's wrong?" He said back. Me and Emily walked towards him and he looked worried at us. "Is something wrong honey?" He asked worried. "No, nothing is wrong. We need just need to talk." I said nervous. "Okay, can we do it tonight? Because I need to go to work now." He said and he stood up from his chair. "No. It's really important." Emily filled me in before I could say something and my dad sat down again. I grabbed Emily's hand and squeezed it hard, I could really need this extra support. "Dad... I-I am g-gay." I said really nervous and hard to understand. "I am gay and I am in love with Emily." I said now very clear. My dad first looked shocked and rubbed the back of his head but after a few seconds he had a big smile on his face. "It's okay sweetheart. If this is what you want I am very happy for you and for Emily." He said. I couldn't believe my Dad just approved us. "Thank you so much Dad!" I said and I hugged him tight. "Everything for my princess!" He said with a big smile and rubbed her daughters back to comfort her and saying it was okay to feel this way. "Thanks a lot Mr.D" Emily said to my dad on her sweetest tone with her cheeks red and burning. "Please take care of my princess and protect her with everything you can. Because if she is hurt or running away again I am not able to forgive myself or you." He said on a serious tone. "It's okay Mr.D, I will." Emily said convinced. "Please, call me Dylan. We are family now." said. Emily looked at me and she was really happy and relieved just like I was. I gave her a sweet kiss on her lips and she returned it, all in front of my dad. "Okay, I just need to process the thought of you kissing your best friend." He told me while he was laughing. "I don't care Dad, we do it all the time so you better be prepared." Me and Emily started laughing aswell. "Okay girls, I really need to go to work now. We'll talk tonight at dinner." My dad said. "Okay, bye dad. I love you." I waved at him and so did Emily. He turned around one more time to look at us. "And don't do any dirty or kinky stuff while I am gone, or whatever lovely gay stuff you people do." He smirked. "DAD! GO!" I yelled at him with embarrasment of what he just said. "I can't promise we won't." Emily said to my dad and he laughed and waved at us, closing the door behind him. "That was pretty embarrasing." I said to Emily and she giggled. "Come here babe." She said and she leaned in for me to kiss.** I had the best time of my life, when -A was finally gone!**


	17. What Now?

**- Aria's POV -**

I was heading home after me and Spencer left the hospital. I don't know what it was with me or why I was feeling this way but I really liked being around Spencer lately. We were always closer then I was with the other girls. I don't know why I am acting like this but I think this whole Alison and Emily thing got to me really deep, so deep it actually inspired me and I maybe accidently copied their behaviour. I knew Spencer cared about me as much as I cared about her so thinking like this wasn't really disappointing or a crime or something. How much did I actually care and what if it is a crime? I don't know. Why am I thinking like this? I don't know. I am just a tiny, little girl who is looking for answers to her questions. I am starting with that tomorrow, I am too tired to do that just now. I know it is 1PM and the day is too to just hang out and sleep in my own bedroom but what is a beautiful day when you can't actually enjoy it, it's nothing. I decided to walk home and get a rest, so I can atleast enjoy a part of it later this day when I wake up again. It's a big deal though because I had big plans and there were a lot of stuff I wanted to do before school started again. It's oktober and we have our yearly vacation of 2 weeks, there is 1 week left and I have done nothing at all. Those days off from school have been a total waste. It will change soon, I will start after I have had a good sleep. It wasn't really far to my home, just a few blocks. I started to walk and I got at my house after 7 minutes. I walked up the door and I move my hand in my pocket to grab my keys. The keys weren't there. I checked my other pockets aswell but only things I found was a hair clip, 2 pieces of chewing gum and my phone. "Dammit, were are my fucking keys." I cursed out loud. Then I remembered. I've had a flashback of the place were I saw them the last time. It's not really like a flashback, more like a vision about it. I forgot them when I left Ezra's apartment, they are still on his table. I came back to reality and I rubbed my head of anger. "I am so stupid!" I said to myself and I put the hairclip and chewing gum back into my pockets and unlock my phone. I am texting Ezra to see if they are really there. _'I was wondering if you have seen my keys recently. I lost them and my parents or Mike aren't home untill next week. I love you xxx Aria.'_ I texted him and I pressed send. I almost knew for sure they were there because I had them still with me when I was at Ezra's apartment earlier. I went from him directly to the busstation and then the hotel. I continued to look for an other way to get in my house but without success. My phone buzzed and I got a text from Ezra. _'Your keys are still in my appartement. I saw them 10 minutes after you left but I didn't do anything with it. I won't be home untill Thursday though. I love you too.'_ It said and I put the phone back into my pocket. "Damn, what now?" I asked myself. "Think Aria, think really good." I said outloud to myself. "What would you do when your boyfriend isn't home untill Thursday and your family isn't home untill Saturday." I said to myself thinking really good about it. I jumped up. "You still have your friends." I smiled really big. "Spencer." I said immediatly. She was the first one which was on my mind. Not only because Hanna, Emily and Alison were busy but because she was my best friend, she was also going to sleep so it would silent enough to sleep. Besides she got no other friends to hang out with these days and she could use someone to take care of her nose aswell. Now just hope she isn't sleeping already. I get my phone and text her. '_I forgot my keys at Ezra's apartment before we went to the hotel. Hanna's out and I don't want to interrupt Alison and Emily. Family away untill Sunday, boyfriend away untill Thursday. You are my only hope. Love you! x Aria.' _I pressed send and I immediatly got a reply. '_Ahh, offcourse babe. That's what we are besties for right? I would absolutely love if you would come. You and me haven't done sleepovers in a while, we need to do it more often. See you in a few minutes. Love you too! x Spence.'_

***Few minutes later***

I ring the bell and Spencer opens up immediatly. I was suprised she was opening so fast because she had a really big house, she must have been stalking the door and the doorbell. "Wow, that's fast." I said raising both eyebrows. "Yeah, don't ask. I was being impatient." Spencer said with a shy smile. "Yeah right... I am to sleepy to think about it right now. We're can I stay?" I ask while yawning. "At my room offcourse, like we always do." She said and she pulled me inside and closed the door. We both look at the big, giant mirror in the hall before we go upstairs. "We look terrible." I said. "I look like a zombie, but it doesn't scare me anymore. I'm used to it." Spencer replied to it and we both laughed. When we got upstairs and walked inside of Spencer's room. "We need to make you a bed." Spencer said with a deep sigh. "I've have literally no energy left for that." I sighed aswell. Then I came up with this great idea. "What if I sleep with you in your bed and we'll start worring about the extra bed another time. Sounds good?" I ask with a smirk. "It's fine by me. It's just start I move a lot in my sleep." Spencer said giggling. "I think I can handle that..." I convince her. Spencer locked her door the door and I was laying down on her bed already. "Hey, that's my side of the bed." She said while she get on the bed. "What you going to do about it? Lie on top of me?" I said laughing and moving a bit. "Actually yes." She said smirking and lied down next to me. We both fell asleep in a few seconds.

**- Emily's POV - **

We were laying down on Alison's bed for a while now. She was laying with her head on my chest and I was brushing her hair while staring at my beautiful girlfriend. She had her eyes closed and damn she was beautiful. I don't know if she was sleeping or not, so I decided to find out. I stopped brushing her hair and she immediatly opened her eyes. "Why do you stop?" She asked looking at me with a fake sad face. "So you're not asleep." I smiled big. "No, I never was. I was just relaxing and thinking about what a beautiful life I have." She said and I blushed because she was talking about me indirectly. "You're so cute." I said while I leaned in to kiss her. She grabbed the back of my head deepening the kiss. Then she let go and I was able to sit up again. Stunned by her kiss I couldn't bring out any words, just smile and seeing her smile which was making my feelings extra strong. "So are we going to do something else today?" I asked on a shy tone. "Nope, that wasn't the plan actually." She said with a big smile and layed down on my chest again. "Then what is it what you are planning?" I asked curious. "Well, I actually wanted to cuddle and kiss with you all day." She said with a smirk. "I don't mind, I can't think of a better day to have. We got a lot of Emison time to make up for and then I am not even talking about our future." I said. "I know, I got a great idea how though." She said thinking of a few ideas. "Okay, shoot me." I said excited. "No way I am going to shoot you, I can't stand you being hurt." She said with a fake sad face. "Such a sweet girl. I didn't mean it that way but just tell me honey." I giggled. "Okay, I really love it but I don't know how are thinking about it. I am just going to ask it now." She said with a shy and cute smile on my face. **I am wondering what she had in mind...**


	18. Getting ready for tonight

**- Alison's POV -**

"You know my dad isn't home tonight. So it would be the perfect time to do it." I said and I saw Emily looking at me seriously, but still kind. "Do what?" she asks. I can see she's been thinking of some ideas, gives me a great feeling when she is having about me though. I always wonder what she is thinking in this kind of moments, but it won't be polite if I interrupted her daydreaming time so I just give answer on her question. It's not what I wanted to say but I've been curious about what she thinks as much as she is about mine so I decided to change it a bit. "It's something I wasn't able to do when I was on the run." I said while looking at my hands nervously. I wasn't really nervous a lot but for everything is a first time. "And what would that be?" Emily said while I see her smiling from the corners of her eye. I look up to meet her pretty eyes, they were sparkling a bit. "What do you think it will be?" I said with a smile. "Well, I have absolutely no idea." She said, I think it was a lie because she definitely had ideas. Emily had always ideas, ideas about literally everything, even naughty ones. "Then you need to try harder. Else just make a guess." I said. "It definitely has something to do with me." She said. "That's true, so you actually have idea's." I smirk. "I always have them, you know that. I just hadn't in the right way." She said. "I was thinking about having a sleepover." I said with big smile and I saw Emily's smile growing bigger aswell. "That would help a lot indeed. We got so much to talk, gossip and stuff." She said. "That's right, we could invite the girls over aswell. You can tell me everything that's been going on recently so I am completely up-to-date again." I said and then the big smile Emily created disappeared a bit. "I hoped it would just be the two of us. I don't want to see Spencer anymore. You shouldn't either." She convinced me. "Just Hanna and Aria then?" I asked trying to figure out how she felt about it. "That's better. But I thought it would just be you and me." She said a bit happier then before but still not very happy about the sleepover idea. "Trust me Emily, we will still have a lot of Emison time. I am sure Hanna and Aria don't mind when we share some kisses. We'll get enough time alone in the future, but tonight is perfect for a sleepover. Please?" I look at her and beg with my big puppy eyes. "Ugh, okay. I can't resist your puppy eyes. That always works." She sighs and looks at me. She gives me a thight hug. "If this is what you want, that's what we are going to do. To celebrate your back and -A is gone. To celebrate we are a couple and your Dad approves us." Emily said after pulling back. "Okay, I'll text Aria and then you text Hanna." I said while leaning in to my bag and pulling it close to me. "Deal, I still got to take care of Hanna covering for me when my Mom calls her to ask how I am amd stuff. She is still worried and asking why I haven't called Paige and forgot the date and stuff. Like I care about that right now, not really." Emily said with an annoyed expression and I searched for my phone and grabbed it. I unlocked it and wrote a message to Aria. _'Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight. 8pm, my house, let me know if you are coming. It's going to be great - Alison.'_ "I am done." I said looking at Emily who just started typing. I guess Hanna had been responing immediatly because it took me really long to get Emily's attention again. "Can I read what you wrote?" I asked curious already leaning to towards Emily to get a look. "Yeah sure, I don't have any secrets for you." She said handing me the phone. "Neiter do I, not anymore" I smiled big and I start to read their conversation.

**E:** _'Hey Hanna, I told my mom I was at your place instead of Alison's. Could you please cover for me? My mom can't know about her yet. Me and Ali tell her tomorrow. So, if she calls you or something you know what to do. Anyways, want to have sleepover at Alison's tonight? Be here at 8pm.'_  
><strong>H:<strong> _'Okay, got it. Your secret is save with me. I'll be there at 8. Anything I need to bring over?'_  
><strong>E:<strong> _'Pyjama, matras and a pillow, because you will probably sleep on the floor. Since me and Ali will be sleeping in the bed.'_  
><strong>H:<strong> _'So no kinky sex toys?'_  
><strong>E:<strong> _'Oh my god Hanna, what are you thinking! Offcourse not, just a friendly sleepover. Nobody wants your Mom's creepy toys. Never speak about that ever again. We shouldn't have found it in the first place.'_  
><strong>H:<strong> _'Calm your tits, I was just joking. I am happy about you and Ali. I am shopping now so I'll see you later tonight.'_  
><strong>E:<strong> _'Ahww, thank you. Cya tonight.'_

"Okay, Hanna is coming. That's great." I said smiling and giving the phone back to her. "Yeah, but without toys. I hope." Emily laughed. "That would be pretty akward." I laugh too. It was silent for a few seconds then I started talking again. "But what's the story behind those toys then? I am curious." I said. "It's a long story, but I am sure Hanna can tell you the best way so let's not bring it up now." She said. "Do you have everything here for a sleepover? I don't know if your dad has done any shopping for chips or drinks enough for tonight. Since he didn't had to because you weren't here and all." Emily said and I looked at her. "That's a good one, I haven't thought of that. I don't know, because I guess Jason hasn't been having any sleepovers. I don't even know where he is at the moment. I would liek to see him aswell." I said thinking of where he might be. "Probably with his mates getting drunk as usual. He didn't change in the 2 years you were gone. He's even worse." She said and I looked disappointed. "Doesn't suprise me actually. But shall we go downstairs to look for supplies?" I said changing the subject. "Yeah sure." Emily smiled like crazy. We get up from bed and kiss quickly, after it we go downstairs holding hands. When we arrived at the kitchen we seperately went looking for supplies. I opened a few drawers and I saw a box of toxic for rats. "I see we have been having rats lately." I showed Emily the box. "That's not what we have been looking for. Put it back. That isn't even a proper place to hide it anyways, but okay." she said confused. "Yeah, that's true." I said and closing the drawer again. "I found nothing in here." Emily said disappointed. "Yeah, I didn't too. We could ask if Hanna could bring us some. She is shopping anyways so she can easily stop by at the market with Caleb." I said. "Great idea. I'll text her immediatly." Emily said and reached for her pockets. "My phone is still on your bed." She said. "Then we'll get it. We are done here anyways. I want to continue what we were doing." I smirked and we both went upstairs again, holding hands again. "Oh trust me, you'll regret you said that." She smirked aswell. We both getting on our bed like we were stage diving. We laughed when we hit the bed. "I always wanted to do that atleast once." I said and she laughed vene harder. She unlocked her phone after a few minutes when we found it and shoot Hanna a text. _'We don't have any supplies here for sleepover, Ali's dad didn't do any shopping or stuff for it because Ali wasn't home. Since your shopping anyways, could you bring us some chips and popcorn? That would be awesome.'_


	19. Getting Into Trouble

**- Hanna's POV -**

Me and Mona were shopping for new clothes. Mona bought a new scarf, a red one, it actually looked really good on her. I bought the exact same one, so we could be twins and match each other clothes like we used to do old times. We walk outside of the store and my phone started buzzing. I read the text. It was from Emily, asking me if I could get some extra supplies for tonight. _'Sure, I'll just stop by. Eveything is fine. Cya tonight.'_ I text back. "Are you okay if we stop by the supermarket to buy some chips and popcorn? I got a party tonight and they forgot to get supplies." I asked Mona. She seemed pretty happy. "Cool, I like party's. Can I come?" She asked happily. "No, I don't think the girls would appreciate that. It's not really a party, more like a sleepover. But can we get the supplies I basically already agreeded to get them." I said caredully and Mona sighed. "Okay, we'll get them..." She said and I hugged her. "You're the best!" I said happily. "I know..." She said and smiled. We walk over to the supermarket and enter. Once we are at the end of the store, we the chips and popcorn are, I see someone I didn't expect there. "Shit, it's . Act normal please." I whispered to Mona and I grabbed her by her arm. "What? How do you mean?" She said confused but I couldn't reply because turned around. "Hey girls. I didn't expected you two here. Where's Emily? I thought she was hanging out with you Hanna. I didn't know she was friends with Mona again though, no offense to you Mona." She said and I wanted to speak for her but Mona spoke before me. "She's not hear ..." I cut her off before she says anything stupid and punch her playfully on her shoulder. "No, because she is at the toilet right now. She needed to pee." I look angry at Mona and then back to Pam. "Trust us , she is in good hands with us." I said to her and Mona looked confused at me but shuts up. "Okay, I am in a hurry because I have some much to prepare for tonight. Paige is coming over tonight so Emily can make up for her forgotten date with her while she was staying at that hotel with you guys. Can you tell her to come home at 7?" Pam tells us and Mona talked again before I could. "But I thought tonight..." Mona said but I cut her off just in time. "You probably thought wrong." I looked at her angry again and then to Pam. "Sure, she'll be there at 7." "Okay girls, I gotta go. Have Fun shopping." Pam said and we nodded. "We will, bye." Me and Mona said in unison and Pam walked away. "What the hell?!" I yelled at Mona. "What? I don't know what I did wrong. I just acted normal. You're the one who is telling the mother of your best friend all those lies. Why?" She asked confused and I couldn't think of a reason not to tell. "Emily told me to protect her against her mom. She's too busy to go to that date with Paige anyways. She's already comming to the sleepover." I said. "But won't she be extremely mad at you and her mom at her if she doesn't show up and gets in a fight with Paige." Mona said and I grinned. "I don't think Emily cares about Paige right now, Mona." I said but I immediatly regretted it. "How you mean? She's to busy to see her girlfriend? Oh my god, she is totally cheating on Paige. You all help Emily with it by having that sleepover. That's so bitchy." Mona said and I laughed. "I know. But can we not talk about it now?" I said and I walked towards the popcorn amd grabbed 3 buckets of it. "No, we need to talk. I wanna know who she's dating. Who could possibly be more important to her then Paige?" Mona said thinking seriously. "Don't fool me Mona, I think you already know the answer." I said and I walked away to the chips and grabbed a few flavours. "No, that can't be. Is she really back?" Mona asked shocked. "Yeah, Alison is back. She and Emily are a couple now and they have never been so happy like this before." I said and I smiled bit Mona didn't look too happy know she knew Alison was back. "Don't worry Mona, she really changed. She won't bully you and a lot of people anymore. That -A stuff really changed her life." I comforted Mona. "I hope you are right." She said and we both walked to the entrance of the supermarket and I payed the supplies. "Thanks for the shopping today Mona, we need to do it more often. Cya soon." I said and I left with the supplies in both hands. "Yeah, it was fun. Take care and text you later!" Mona said and she walked the other direction then I did.

**- Aria's POV -**

I wake up in Spencer's arms and I notice she is awake. "Hello." I said to her and I get up. "Thank god, you are awake." Spencer said amd gets of the bed and runned outside of her room. I didn't know what that was about but it looked kind of funny. I look at my phone to check any messages and I got one from Ali. I read the text and I fall back on the bed. I don't really know what to do right now. As Spencer comes back she sees me and asks about it. "Seems like you got a horrible text." She laughs. "Well, it's not horrible. I just don't know what to do with it. They asked me on a sleepover with Ali, Emi and Hanna. I wanted to go because it's awesome and I really want to talk with Alison how she's been and such." I said and Spencer looked confused. "I don't see the problem." She said and I look at her. "You are not invited. They don't wamt you, just me." I said and Spencer looked disappointed. "What? Nevermind. I totally understand. I hate Alison's sleepovers anyways." She said angry and walked out of the room smashing with the door. "No, you don't. They're the best." I whisper to myself. I really want to go, but I just can't leave Spencer here alone tonight. She took me into her house when I couldn't get into mine. I basically need to live her for another 3 or 4 days so I better stay her and comfort her. I care more about Spencer then the others do, always have. I took my phone and text Ali back. 'Sorry, not comming tonight. I am already hanging out with Spencer tonight.'

**- Alison's POV -**

I was cuddling with Emily on my bed, listen to our favorite Spotify playlist we made together a while ago. I heared my phone go off amd my screen lighten up. I push, the now irritated, Emily away so I can reach out to my phone and look who it is. "It's Aria. She's not comming. Apparently hanging out with Spencer is more fun then our sleepover." I said and I throw my phone away to the other side of the bed and I lay down in Emily's arms again. She kissed my forehead and comforts me. "Nothing is more fun then your sleepover. Don't worry, they don't know what they are going to miss..." Emily said amd she puts her hand on my stomach, making me smile like crazy and give her a quick kiss. I quickly fall asleep in Emily's arms to the sound of the beautiful music that is playing. _I wonder how the sleepover will be..._


	20. The Sleepover

_**NOTE: Hey guys, this is it. Chapter 20. It is kind of a big deal I even reached it and I got so much fans. I love you all and as a thanks I am giving you an extra long chapter. Let's keep it up!**_

**- Emily's POV -**

I woke up to the Spotify playlist which was still playing, it jumped to a loud song compared to the others. When I rubbed my eyes I looked down and I saw Alison still sleeping on my chest. She was curled up in a little ball, snoring a bit with every breath she took. I smiled really big when I looked at my princess, she was so adorable. I dropped my head back on Alison's pillow as I looked up, deep in mind of me and Ali finally being a thing. We were even giving a sleepover to celebrate it, we are going to have so much fun and talking. I silently pulled out my phone while I tried not to wake up sleeping beauty, in which I succeeded. I looked at the time. '5:30PM' it said. "OH CRAP!" I said a little to loud, making Alison flutter with her eyes. "Fuck, Hanna's going to be here in 30 minutes." I said to myself. I shaked Alison body to wake her up. "What?" She yawned annoyed. "I am sorry to wake you babe, but Hanna is here in 20 minutes." I said worrried. Alison got up immediatly and she had her eyes wide open. "30 MINUTES?" She yelled at me. "Yeah, I know. But don't be mad at me. You fell in sleep first." I teased her. "Haha, Yeah... But we're not going to make it in time. I still need to shower, do make up, curl my hair, make us both dinner and a lot more." She was stressing out a bit. I grabbed both of her shoulders and she looked right in my eyes. "Relax, it's just Hanna. She comes always too late aswell. I am sure she won't mind if we are ready yet. You just do your Alison things and I'll take a shower afterwards so you can make dinner." I said making sure we were going to make it. "No." Alison said and I looked at her confused. "No? How you mean? Isn't it a good idea?" I asked her to explain. "The idea is good, but it isn't fun." She said. "Then tell me how we do it." I told her with a smile. "Well, we could shower together. It's faster then showering about alone and it's more fun. Then we'll dress and do make-up together and I make us dinner while you let in Hanna. Sounds way better and now we atleast don't have an annoying Spencer ruining our plans like at the hotel." She smirked at me. "I agree the shower is way more fun together but I don't think it will be faster, you know why..." I laughed. "Then we need to resist our sexual teenage hormones the best we can and shower like we are best friends." She smiled and got up, grabbing a new bra and new underwear and walking to the bathroom. I was shocked with the idea we were going to shower together. I was going to see the love of my life, complete naked and so was I. "Hey, we don't have time to daydream. You coming or what?" Alison said and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her beautiful and tight ass while giving me a last wink. I thought about it for a few seconds but I was totally sure I wanted it and I opened the door and locked it behind me. Alison was already standing in the shower. I guess she definitely meant what she said, normally she wasn't this fast. I undid myself of my blue sweater and my black jeans, leaving me with just a bra and my underwear. I saw from the corner of my eye Alison's head popped out of the shower with a big smirk. "Don't peak, it's not fair when I can't see you. I am not done undressing either." I said covering my body with the closest towel I could find. "Fine. Just hurry. I already washed my hair and body." She said on a whining tone sticking her head back in the shower. "Damn girl." I whispered to myself and I undid my bra and underwear aswell, putting it next to Alison's. I entered the shower and I was standing there, shocked. Alison had an amazing body, even better then in my dreams. I was staring at her whole body, not even thinking about how less time we had. "I know I am hot but staring is rude sweety." She said breaking me out of my daydream. I wanted to react but I just couldn't, her body was taking away all my words. "Since you are totally shocked I will sacrifice myself for washing you. Turn around." She said and turned me around with her warm hands at my cold shoulders. "It isn't a sacrifice, it has always been a dream of you. I know for sure." I said with a smile. She grabbed a bottle of showergel and did it on her hands. She puts her hands on my back and starts washing my back. "It actually is." She said shy and I giggled. She was done with my back and moved to my ass, making sure she had every spot. "I think ot is pretty clean now, you have been washing it for like 3 minutes now." I laughed. "You have a great ass, I can't keep my hamds of it." She laughed too. I continue to look at the wall while Alison's hands go all over my body. She places a kiss in my neck and moves her hands from my back to my belly, making circles. "Ali, what are you doing?" I asked shy and a bit jumpy. "Having fun..." She placed another kiss at my neck and moved up with her hands. "A-Ali..." I could bring out hardly, it was a mix of moaning and stuttering. She placed a kiss at my shoulder and cupped my boobs. I pulled back by turning around, stopping Ali from kissing me and didn't have her hands on my boobs anymore. "What?" Alison asked innocently. "We don't have time to have fun. Hanna will be here in 10 minutes and I am pretty sure that what you are starting right now takes longer then 10 minutes. Don't start anything you can't finish." I said and I rinse my entire body. "Fine." Alison sighed deeply and leaves the shower with a sad face. "We'll have our fun time. I promise. Now isn't the right time." I told her, hoping she wasn't mad at my rejection. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Get your beautiful body out of the shower. I want to curl your hair before Hanna gets here." Alison said and I stepped out of the shower. Alison was already wearing her bra and underwear and brushing her hair in a mirror. She turned around and looked at me while I was drying myself with a towel. "I know I am hot but staring is rude sweety." I laughed while I put my bra and underwear on. She just laughed at me shaking her head. "You know that's my line right?" She said and I nodded. "Now it's ours." We both laughed and I brushed my hair aswell.

**- Hanna's POV -**

I was really looking forward to the sleepover so I decided to put on some nice clothes and some make up. I am usually too late but we got a lot to talk about it so I left earlier. It was 5:55 now and I was standing on Ali's porch. I walked up the door and ringed the bell. I heared Ali yelling 'Fuck' and 'No way' while I heared Emily saying it was me at the door. I obviously should have known Emily was already there, but I don't even want to know what I interrupted by coming earlier. It took long so I ringed the bell again. I heared Emily yell that she wasn't dressed yet to Ali while she runned down to me being impatient. Alison opened the door just wearing a bathrobe and I looked at her with an smirking face. "I don't even want to know what you guys where doing..." I said teasing her before she could explain. "Nothing happened, but I am going to get dressed now if you don't care. We'll be down in a few minutes. Just take a seat on the couch." Alison said pointing at the couch and running upstairs, almost dropping her bathrobe while running. I am sure she wasn't wearing anything under it. Maybe only a bra and underwear, I am definitely going to tease them for it. I heared Alison and Emily talk to eachother about me. "I told you we didn't have time for it..." Emily said. "Keep Hanna busy while I fix myself. She got some akward ideas now when I went down in only a bathrobe..." Alison said and I needed to laugh. Emily came downstairs with curly hair and make up dressed up in her blue sweaster she got from her swimming team. "Why are you smiling that big?" I said teasing. "Uhh... Nothing... Nothing happened." She said stuttering and not knowing how to respond. "I don't believe that. Why was Ali basically naked opening the door for me?" I said and Emily started blushing hard. "I heared Alison say Fuck when I ringed the bell..." I continued teasing. "That's because we weren't ready yet. But let's talk about you know. How was shopping with Caleb? I see you got supplies from the market." She said grabbing the bag. Fuck, that's totally true. I forgot that I lied to them about being with Caleb. I hope her mom doesn't tell them I was there with Mona. "Yeah, it was great. Caleb didn't like it that much but he didn't complain much." I told her and she smiled. "He's such a cutie. You two make a cute couple." Emily said and walked to kitchen, dropping the bag and unpacking the supplies. "I ran into your mom at the supermarket, while I was grabbing the supplies." I said to Emily and she turned around with big eyes. "Oh my god, what did you say?" She asked worried. "Relax, everything is fine. I told you I would take care of it. When she asked for you I told her you were at the toilet. I obviously didn't tell her you were here with Alison. We are currently having a 'sleepover' at Spencer's house. She told me to tell you to have fun and you could stay as long as you wanted." I lied to her but she believed it, luckily. "Ah, okay. Thanks Hanna. You're my best friend." Emily said and she gave me a hug. "I know, I know." I told her with a high amount of bitchyness and she laughed. When I pulled back I heared a door opening above. I looked to my left and there she was, Alison DiLaurentis. Stylish and adorable as always, this time dressed. "Look who we got here, it's nice to see you again. This time with clothes instead of opening the door naked." I teased her. Oh, I loved teasing people so much. "Shut up Hanna, it was temporarily." She said embarrassed which made me smirk. "So, what do you want to eat Emi?" Alison asked while walking to the kitchen. "What? You guys didn't eat yet?" I said suprised. "Yeah. We forgot. We were to busy doing other stuff. Maybe make pancakes?" Emily said. "Oh, I see. I am slowly getting it. Alison comes down in only a bathrobe, which means she was naked or just a bra. Then you didn't have time to eat because you were doing others things. I see..." Hanna smirked. "Before you are going to make naughty comments. We slept, actually overslept and took a shower. Nothing more happened. I'm going to make pancakes now so please change the subject." Alison said. "I don't believe it, but I am not going to ask more things about what happened. Make me pancakes too. I love pancakes." I said and I took place with Emily on the couch. After a while Alison came to us with 2 plates with 2 pancakes on it. "One plate for Hanna and one for my beautiful girl friend. Made with love." Alison said smiling and walked back to the kitchen. "I bet it is." I said to myself laughing and Emily laughed with me but Alison didn't hear it. After a minute or 2 she came back with another plate and 2 pancakes on it. When we were finished with the pancakes, Alison took our plates back to the kitchen and came back to join us on the couch. We talked a lot and about a lot of different things. We talked about what she did when she was on the run, how she survived and how she got all those places to stay. After 30 minutes I remembered Emily's mom was probably going to text Emily why she isn't there yet and stuff so I needed something to cover it up. I pulled my phone out and I faked that I had a lot of messages. "Ughh... I get so much messages. It's sooo annoying. I think we should just all turn off our phones and have fun. We got nothing to think about or to be interrupted by then." I said annoyed and I turned off my phone, hoping everyone else was doing it aswell. "Yeah, it's a good idea. I don't need it anyways. I got you two now." Alison smiled and turned off her phone aswell. "I don't know, let's say my mom calls me. She is going to be mad when I don't call." Emily said insecure. "It's okay. I took care of it. She won't call or text." I convinced her. "Yeah, that's right." She said and turned it off. I grabbed my, Alison's and Emily's phone and put it into the bag at the kitchen. "So... That isn't a problem anymore." I smiled and they did too. We talked the rest of the night mostly about school. There was a new girl at school, trying to take Ali's place as QueenBee but everyone says she's being terrible at it, all the people we know are changed a lot since Ali was gone. We think Lucas changed the most, first he was an innocent boy with a obsession for action figures and camera's and now he is a bad boy with an obsession of getting bad grades. When it was around 8:15PM we decided to put on a movie, Hunger Games 3. It recently came out and I've been to the premiere of Hunger Games 2 with Alison and Emily just before Alison left so I figured it would be nice if I took Hunger Games 3 with me. I put it on and I walk to the kitchen to get us drinks and food. When I come back I see Alison sits on my spot, curled up in Emily's arms. "It is that you look cute together, else I punched you out of my spot." I teased Ali. "I'm sorry. Your spot? I know you sat here but it's still my house." Alison said giggling. I can see Alison and Emily holding hands and share kisses once in a while during the movie. It's now 45 minutes in the movie when I grab the remote and put it on pause. Emily and Alison look at me angry because it was just getting excited. "I'm sorry. I got to pee." I apologised and walked to the toilet. Before entering I saw Emily and Alison were already kissing again, this time it were long and passionate ones. I got to hurry back soon, before things get heated and I can watch the movie all by myself. I close the toilet door and the clock in Alison's living room strikes 9PM.

**- Paige POV -**

I was getting really excited about tonight when Mrs. Fields invited me over for dinner. She was a really good mother and she really cared about Emily's girlfriends. She knows Emily had a really, really difficult time when Alison was gone. Somewhere I am happy Alison left, I finally had a chance with Emily. Tonight was the night we have been dating for 3 months and 2 week. I wanted to celebrate it 2 days ago, but then Emily cancelled on me because she was away with her friends. I doubt if she even knows when our anniversary is, offcourse she knows. She loves me as much as I love her. I was all dressed up and I made sure I was looking perfect for tonight, because tonight is an important night. I looked one last time in the mirror before I left my house and I looked totally perfect. I came by Emily's house at 6:45 making sure I was right on time for our dinner. I ringed the bell and Mrs. Fields opened the door. I guess she wasn't expecting me so soon because when she opened the door her smile disappeared a bit. "Hi Paige, come on in." She told me and I came in. "Hi Mrs. Fields, How are you today?" I asked pollite. "I am good, thanks for asking sweetheart." She told me and I smiled back. "I guess Emily is upstairs, can I go?" I asked and walked to the stairs already. "No, not yet. She's out with Hanna, Spencer and Aria again. She should be here soon. I told her to be home at 7 and my girl always listens except when something happened. She has 10 more minutes." Mrs. Fields said and directed me to the table where we were going to have dinner soon. 10 minutes passed, no Emily to be seen anywhere around the house. "10 minutes are up Mrs. Fields." I said with a sad face. "She'll come soon, I am sure about that. Maybe she is stuck in traffic." said slightly worried. "She is on foot, you can't be stuck in traffic then." I told her and she gave me well-known glare. 15 minutes, 30 minutes passed, 60 minutes passed. "Maybe we should call her or text her?" I said to who was now worried a lot. "Yeah, yeah. We could do that." She said and she called Emily's phone while I shoot her a ton of messages. 1,5 hours passed, it was now 8:30. We tried to call Emily 6 times and sended her a sum of 13 messages. 2 hours passed and the clock strikes 9pm. "I can't wait anymore. I am starving. Or I should get Emily home if I know where you think she is or we could just start dinner without Emily and try to make the best of it." I gave some options to choose. "I am so sorry for you Paige. Emily doesn't do this kind of stuff, you know that aswell. I hope you two are all okay, not that Emily is like avoiding you or is having secrets for you. You can stay here and eat with us or you could get Emily home, your choice." said and I needed to think really carefully. "I'm going to get her home, so we can still have a wonderfull night. Where is she?" I asked curious. "She's at Spencer's house with Hanna and Aria. Probably having fun and forgetting about the time. I am sure that's it." comforts me when I leave the house. "I'll be back soon , with Emily." I smiled back. "Please, just call me Pam." said. "Okay, bye Pam." I said and she waved at me while I drove away. When I arrive at Spencer's house it looks pretty dark. I walk to the door of this huge mansion and ring the bell. Spencer opens up with Aria by her side. "Paige?" Spencer and Aria both said in unison on a confused tone. "Hi, I am here to pick up Emily. We had a date at 7pm but I think she forgot due to the fun of the sleepover you are having here." I explained to them with a smile at the words date and Emily. I saw Spencer and Aria looking worried at eachother. **_"_**_**Emily isn't here Paige..."**_


	21. The Moment Of Truth

**- Spencer's POV -**  
>I was confused that Paige was on the door. I looked at Aria and I saw she was just as confused as me. I looked back at Paige, who was smiling. "I am here to pick up Emily. We had a date at 7pm but I think she forgot due to the fun of the sleepover you are having here." Paige said. I looked at Aria and she just raised her shoulders, what was she talking about. "Emily isn't here Paige." I said and Paige looked now confused at me and Aria. "How do you mean? said she was here. With Hanna and you two, having a sleepover but Emily would be back before dinner. I've left her like 25 messages last 2 hours and I called atleast 5 times but it went straight to voicemail everytime. Like she is ignoring me or something." Paige said and I looked at Aria with a deep sigh and we traded looks. "It's happening Aria." I said and she nodded with an annoyed look. "What's happening? I don't understand." She said a bit stressed and worried. "Come inside. This will take a little longer then you think it will." Aria said and we both stepped aside so Paige could come in, but she didn't move. "No thanks, I am just hear to pick up Emily for our date. From what's left of it. Tell me where she is." She demanded. She would find out anyways, by the way Emily said we weren't friends anymore anyways so I don't care if she gets into trouble for this. I am not going to cover something for her if she doesn't like me anymore. This girl deserves the truth. "The sleepover isn't here, it's at Ali's place. To celebrate Alison is back in Rosewood." I said and we saw the face of Paige slowly turning red of anger and jealousy while her eyes were getting red of disappointment combined with tears. "WHAT?" She yelled at us in disbelieve. "Yeah, we know. Alison is back." Aria said to Paige who quickly turned around and ran to her car with her high heels which slightly amuzed us. "THAT BITCH!" Paige yelled. "Paige, Alison and Emily are dating!" I said to Paige but she was already in the car and drove away with screaming tires. She was on her way to Ali's house and who knows what she was going to do. Love drives people crazy, specially when it's because of a broken heart. One that she is going to get when she sees Ali and Emily together, not knowing they have a relationship and shared multiple kisses or even more.<p>

**- Alison's POV -**  
>I have been sharing several kisses with Emily through the movie and even more now Hanna's at the toilet. "I can't get enough of them." I smiled and I gave her another kiss, a longer and passionate one then before. "I know, you're like a drug to me too." Emily smiled and she gave me another kiss. We pull back when we hear Hanna raising her voice. "Are you love birds done or what?" She playfully asked with an smirk. "Actually we can keep this going all night long, that's what sleepovers are for. But I'll just resume the movie." I laughed a bit and broke out of Emily's arms ro get the remote and when I got it I climb back and curl up again in Emily's arms. "Sleepovers are to sleep, atleast that's whats its called like. It's not called an StayAwake-over, Kiss-over or a Sex-over is it?" Hanna laughed. "Shut up Hanna, we just missed eachother. This is how love looks like. Take a good look maybe you can learn something from it to use while with Caleb." Emily laughed and threw her pillow in Hanna's direction, hitting her in the face and made me and Ali laugh even harder. "Easy tiger, I am just kidding. You girls are just so cute together." Hanna smiled and used the second pillow to comfort herself in the seat. "Thanks." Me and Emi said in unison. I resumed the movie and we started watching it again. Hunger Games 3 is a great movie, from what I've seen of it. I was mostly busy with checking Emily's body out and I knew one thing for sure, I never wanted to lose her ever again. We were now 20 minutes in the movie again when I hear a very loud snore coming from my right. I quickly look where it was coming from and I notices Hanna was sleeping in her chair. "She's taking it really it literally. Sleeping at sleepovers." I said pointing at Hanna so Emily would look over aswell. "We should pause the movie. She would appreciate it, we can watch it another time." Emily said and I followed up her instructions. When it was paused it came to my mind, we were actually all alone now. I stand up and I take Emily by her arm. "Come, follow me. I got an amazing idea now Hanna is asleep. But we need to be really quite and not wake her up." I said and we both silently walked up to the stairs. We got up the stairs, step by step, not even making the slightest sound. I opened the door of my bedroom and walk inside, dragging Emily with me and closing the door after she entered aswell. "We finally have time for some fun." I smirk and I playfully lay Emily down on my bed. I slowly climbed on top of her, sharing deep and passionate kisses. "A-Ali..?" Emily could hardly bring out. I pulled back and looked in her beautiful eyes. "Yes babe?" I said. "I love you." She said with a big smile. "I love you too. More then anything!" I said and we cuddled in bed on top of eachother, kissing constantly. I felt things were becoming more heated and I didn't want it to stop. Everything feels so good and hightened now I admitted my feelings for Emily. I stick my tongue out a bit, rubbing it over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She seperated her lips a bit, which made it possible for me to stick my tongue inside and feel electricity running through my veins.<p>

**- A's POV -**  
>I've been watching them for an hour of 2 now. I am trying to break them up, they just don't deserve to be happy. Not after everything Alison has done to me. People like her don't change, they just keep creating new masks over and over again and use them when it's in their advantage. Alison's core stays pure her evil, bitchy self. You won't get away this easy. I need to be more carefull this time, the previous time I was preparing my plan it didn't go to well. caught me, I never get caught. She saw who I really was, who the one behind the mask is. I couldn't let her live like that, being an extremely dangerous person supplied with information. She needed to die. Some people think it's all over now but it just started. Look at all those smiling faces, they completely forgot about me. That's good because I got even more time to work out my plan. I'm going to torture them for so long, that they will come and beg on their knees to die. Exactly at this moment I'll be there to do them a favor. But that's still so far away. I got information from Mona that Alison, Emily and Hanna would be giving a sleepover at Ali's house tonight, perfect timing to get this plan working. I've been watching them for 2 hours now and there still didn't happen something. Just watching a movie like normal teenage girls, while Emily and Alison seemed to busy kissing eachother every minute instead of watching the movie. It makes me síck when I look at them like this. I see Hanna slowly falling in sleep, this is good. When Alison and Emily notice Hanna is sleeping they go upstairs, hands intertwined. "Just the right time to have sex bitches." I thought to myself and I walked to the back of the house, silently picking the lock. I was inside of the house, standing in the kitchen. Mona told me they have been staying at an expensive hotel. Hanna is always taking pictures of everything, I remember. Maybe she has some intressting pictures on her phone I can use to blackmail them. I saw them laying their phones in the kitchen earlier. I saw their phones and grabbed Hanna's one. "Thanks. Dumb bitches." I said to myself while I turned on Hanna's phone. Then all out of a sudden I hear someone ringing the door. It's Paige. "Fuck." I said and I quickly stick Hanna's phone in my pocket. It wasn't my idea to steal it, just to upload some pictures to my phone. I silently run out, closing the back door and disappearing in Ali's dark yard.<p>

**- Hanna's POV -**  
>The bell scared the shit out of me. I think I have been falling asleep, I don't even know how late it is. "Ali, how late is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. I looked in the room but there was nobody there. The movie was paused and on the couch where Ali and Emi used to cuddle, was nobody. "Hello?" I yelled in the house. "We're here Hanna. We're upstairs." I heared Emily yell back. "What the hell are they doing upstairs?" I asked myself but secretly I already knew the answer. The doorbell rang another time. I groaned amd sighed deeply since Ali and Emily weren't opening the door. I walked to door and opened it. "Hi, I'm here to pick up Emily." Paige said. "PAIGE?" I mentioned shocked. What the hell is se doing here and how did she know. "What are you doing here?" I said with an amazed tone. "I just told you I am picking up Emily. We have a date, or atleast what's left of it. It's 10.30 already and we had a date at 7." Paige said now also confused. "Emily didn't have a date. She is celebrating here that Alison is back." I lied. I offcourse knew that, but that would ruin the fun. The big question is who told her. "Can't she just leave again? That bitch is already trying to steal my girl." Paige said on a angry tone. "You're so rude. She isn't a bitch. She is changed!" I yell now angry at Paige too. "What is going on down here?" I heared a voice in my back. Paige and I jumped at this voice coming out of no where. It was Alison coming down the stairs with Emily. Once they came closer they both saw it was Paige. Their beautiful smile from before turned into a sad and terrible look. "You're coming with me." Paige said stepping inside and grabbing Emily's arm. Emily quickly pulled away and quickly hid behind Alison. "What are you talking about? I am not going anywhere." Emily said. "Why not? We had a date tonight remember." Paige said. "No, we didn't." Emily said confused and looked at the disappointed Ali. "I am celebrating Ali's back in town. I'm sleeping here tonight. I'm not going anywhere. It's fun here." Emily said and Ali's face turned into a smile by the word celebrating and then quickly into a smirk at the word fun. "But what about our date? About us? I your girlfriend." Paige yelled at Emily. "First of all, you didn't have a date. Second of all if she is having fun here then she is free to stay. She can think for herself." Alison said. "Nothing happened." I added to it and winked at a smirking Emily. "Bye Paige, see you later." I said and I dragged out Paige and quickly closed and locked the door. "What's that about? I don't understand." Alison said. "I don't know. Bitch has gone crazy." Emily laughed. "Let's talk about it tomorrow. I'm too tired to think right now." Hanna said. "From now on stay downstairs, then I am sure you guys don't make out again." Hanna smirked. "Stop teasing Hanna. That Paige bitch interupted before we could even start. We just kissed." Ali said and we all took our places again. "I don't believe that." Hanna said. "Then don't but it's true. Goodnight." Emily said and kissed Ali goodnight. It was a weird night but we luckily all fell asleep quickly. Emily and Alison before me, in eachothers arms. They looked so adorable.<p>

**- Paige's POV -**  
>I can't fucking believe she just ditched our date for that Alison bitch. "Calm down Paige." I told myself. "Nothing happened, she is your girlfriend and Emily hates cheating. They are just friend" I talked to myself with confidence, trying to comfort myself. Then I got a text message. <em>'Anonymous'<em> did it say. I opened it. _'This is what happens if you don't watch your girlfriends back. Kisses -A'_ it said and there was an file attached. I opened it and I was looking at a photo of Alison and Emily laying in bed together, cuddling with just bra's. "This happened at the hotel. She is cheating on me with Alison." I said so mad at Alison, Emily and myself. In the heat of the moment I texted Mrs. Fields. I didn't care if Emily or Alison would be in trouble for this. _'Look what Emily is doing while we are waiting for dinner.'_ I wrote to her with the same photo attached. **It's war!**


End file.
